Amour d'octobre
by Olessya
Summary: [yaoi] Univers alternatif. Lors d'une émission télévisée, un journaliste va faire une rencontre qui va bouleverser sa vie
1. Chapter 1

**AMOUR D'OCTOBRE**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Il essuya une fois de plus ses mains sur son jean, les sentant moites. Il s'efforça de respirer calmement mais il commençait à bien se connaître : lorsqu'il se trouvait dans un tel état, lorsque la nervosité avait réussi à le gagner, plus rien ne pouvait la vaincre.

Il se leva tout de même pour aller jusqu'à la fontaine à eau et se força à boire deux plein gobelets même s'il n'en éprouvait pas le besoin. Il savait que dans quelques heures, sa sourde angoisse allait se muer en un insidieux mal de crâne et il cherchait à se laver l'esprit en prévision.

Il fit quelques pas dans le hall exigu et essaya de prêter plus d'attention à l'écran de télévision qui retransmettait les images du plateau. Le sourire aussi éclatant que forcé de la jeune actrice qui se faisait interviewer le fit regretter une fois de plus d'être venu.

Qu'était-il venu faire dans cette galère ? Les mondanités, les futilités…. Tout ce qu'il exécrait.

Mais son éditeur avait insisté. Une bonne promotion passait nécessairement par les plateaux de « Sans aucun tabous ».

« Beaucoup donneraient cher pour y être invité. » lui avait rappelé Duchêne. « Tu ne peux pas laisser passer cette occasion. Bien écrire, ça ne suffit plus aujourd'hui. Il faut savoir se vendre. Il faut que tu te prêtes au jeu. Tu ne mesures pas l'impact que ça aura sur les ventes ! Sans compter que De Gaste adore tes livres. C'est lui qui a insisté pour t'avoir dans son émission. »

Plus que l'aspect marketing, c'était ce dernier argument qui l'avait convaincu. Il se foutait bien de l'opinion de De Gaste, en vérité. Que son livre soit bon ou mauvais, de toute façon, tant que cela parlerait de sexe et de rapport sado-maso, il savait que cela intéresserait l'animateur. Il n'avait pas non plus spécialement l'homme. Son émission n'était certes pas mauvaise, il lui arrivait même de la regarder à l'occasion mais il n'aimait ni le ton résolument mondain et parisien des invités, ni le genre dandy du présentateur aux phrases assassines si l'on avait le malheur de ne pas partager ses opinions. Il était dur d'aller contre sa volonté tellement son aura et son influence dans le milieu étaient grandes. Il n'ignorait pas que s'il avait refusé de faire la promotion de son livre dans son émission, l'homme n'aurait pas manqué de balancer à l'antenne une petite remarque acerbe.

Mais n'était-il finalement pas encore plus risqué de venir se ridiculiser sur le plateau ?

Lui, plutôt introverti de nature, si pudique, réservé, peu à l'aise en public, que venait-il faire dans cette émission ? Il allait être si mal à l'aise !

Un véritable suicide médiatique…

Il s'imaginait déjà, se tenant raide, bredouillant ses réponses, prenant un air coincé aux questions provocantes de l'animateur.

Que pouvait-il y faire ? Il était né comme ça, il n'avait pas cette capacité d'adaptation, cette faculté à prendre tout avec le sourire et à répondre avec détachement aux questions sur sa vie sentimentale et sexuelle.

Il finit par en sourire. De Gaste allait être déçu. Il allait se montrer véritablement _uncool_.

Son habituelle migraine qu'il redoutait tant n'eut pas le temps de se manifester qu'il fut introduit sur le plateau par une hôtesse. Une sourde colère contre lui-même, contre ce cirque auquel on l'obligeait à prendre part avait remplacé son appréhension. Il fut accueilli par les applaudissements enthousiastes du public du studio. De Gaste arborait un sourire chaleureux. Il était apparemment l'écrivain à la mode…. Ces gens-là n'avaient visiblement rien compris à qui il était !

Comme à travers une brume épaisse, il prit le siége qu'on lui indiquait et se tourna vers le journaliste.

« Camus Deverseau, je suis très heureux de t'accueillir ce soir. Depuis le temps que je voulais t'avoir dans mon émission…. Voilà, c'est fait. Alors pour commencer, pour dissiper tous les malentendus, quel est ton lien de parenté avec l'écrivain Albert Camus ?

« Aucun. »

L'animateur s'esclaffa de sa plaisanterie, croyant peut-être être le premier à la faire et enchaîna :

« C'est vrai que tes parents t'ont prénommé 'Camus' en hommage à l'écrivain ? »

« C'est tout à fait ça. C'était l'auteur que ma mère préférait. »

« Tu étais donc prédestiné à faire ce métier à ton tour ! »

Camus se tut. La constatation n'appelait apparemment pas de réponse et il trouvait de toute façon le raccourci un peu grotesque. L'animateur poursuivit d'ailleurs :

« Alors ton nouveau livre est sorti il y a une semaine aux éditions Duchêne et il s'intitule : « Les rives du désespoir ». C'est joyeux comme titre ! Je fais le résumé ? »

« Oui »

« Alors l'histoire débute en Hongrie assez tragiquement avec le suicide incompréhensible de Georg. Georg a 50 ans, c'est un chef d'orchestre renommé et il vient de terminer la composition de ce qui est certainement l'œuvre de sa vie, un concerto pour violon sur lequel il travaille depuis des années. Au moment où il semble avoir tout réussi, c'est comme si sa vie n'avait plus d'intérêt, comme si cette musique sur laquelle il a peiné si longtemps était l'achèvement de sa vie. Avant de se jeter dans le Danube, Georg a un flash back qui nous explique pourquoi cette œuvre lui tenait tant à cœur. Trente ans auparavant, Georg est l'élève d'un chef d'orchestre tyrannique et obèse et lors d'une répétition, le jeune homme rencontre Camille, une jeune violoniste. Il en tombe évidemment éperdument amoureux mais cette fameuse Camille aime déjà follement Ivan, un violoniste génial et narcissique, un peu alcoolique sur les bords. Elle est en admiration devant ce Ivan et Georg malgré tous ses efforts, ne parvient même pas à exister à ses yeux. Il n'a pas le talent d'Ivan, contrairement à lui c'est un besogneux et c'est là qu'il décide d'écrire ce concerto pour Camille. Il n'est jamais satisfait de ce qu'il a fait et il assiste en spectateur impuissant à la descente aux enfers de celle qu'il aime qui vit une histoire passionnée et violente avec Ivan, ce qui va la conduire aux portes de la folie. Je ne donne pas plus de détail sur l'intrigue pour laisser les téléspectateurs la découvrir mais c'est un roman captivant et très noir avec des personnages tourmentés comme dans tous tes écrits. »

« C'est vrai. »

« C'est ton quatrième livre et c'est amusant de constater qu'on retrouve à chaque fois les mêmes thèmes : la folie, le désespoir, la solitude, la mort, la passion amoureuse… Quand est-ce que tu vas écrire une histoire positive avec une happy end ? »

Camus sourit légèrement de façon convenue et il répondit même s'il était convaincu du contraire :

« Peut-être dans mon prochain roman… »

« Combien de temps t'a pris l'écriture de ce livre ? Tu as fait vite, non ? »

« Mon dernier livre est sorti il y a 8 mois, j'ai enchaîné avec l'écriture de celui-ci. »

Camus appréhendait de devoir parler des personnages de son livre qu'il ne voulait pas réduire à quelques adjectifs. Une fois ses écrits mis sous presse, il n'en pensait plus rien, tout devenait confus dans sa tête et il lui pesait de devoir s'exprimer dessus, même s'il y était contraint, pour en faire la promotion. Mais De Gaste, bien documenté et ne débitant pas pour une fois que des platitudes, semblait au contraire passionné par l'ouvrage qu'il vulgarisait avec réussite. Et il était de toute façon préférable que l'interview se concentre sur son livre plutôt que sur sa vie privée.

L'animateur se mit à parler avec emphase des péripéties du trio qui constituaient l'essentiel du bouquin. Camus se contenta de répondre laconiquement, se traitant intérieurement d'idiot de se montrer si peu bavard et de n'avoir rien de plus à ajouter.

« Passons à l'interview : 'La peste ou le choléra' »

Le jingle retentit tandis que Camus constatait que ses mains étaient toujours aussi moites. Tant qu'il ne serait pas sorti du plateau, il n'arriverait de toute façon pas à se détendre.

« Première question : Si tu devais choisir entre l'extrême droite et l'extrême gauche, pour qui tu voterais ? »

« L'extrême gauche. » répondit Camus sans trop avoir à réfléchir.

Il souhaita vivement que les questions suivantes ne lui demandent pas une réflexion trop poussée, son cerveau lui semblait anesthésié.

« Préférerais-tu être emprisonné pour un meurtre dont tu es innocent ou libre mais coupable ? »

Camus réussit à sourire avant de répondre presque au hasard : « Je préfère être libre. » ce qui laissa à penser que sa réponse était le fruit d'un raisonnement hautement philosophique.

L'interview se poursuivit sans trop le mettre en danger jusqu'à la question finale :

« Préférerais-tu avoir dans ton lit un homme obèse et très laid ou bien une très jolie jeune femme ? »

De Gaste, comme la plupart des journalistes, n'ignorait pas son homosexualité. Camus ne cherchait pas à la cacher à tout prix mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus en faire étalage. Ca ne concernait que lui, c'était sa vie privée. Il se força néanmoins à répondre sans y mettre trop de mauvaise volonté et sans s'appesantir sur la question et les raisons de son choix.

« Une jolie femme… »

« Ce n'était pas précisé dans la question qu'il doit se passer quelque chose dans le lit ! » fit remarquer un des invités.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et Camus se força à sourire.

Son tour était terminé et l'invité suivant, une vieille chanteuse sur le retour lui succéda tandis qu'on lui demandait de rester sur le plateau.

Il respira plus calmement. Il n'avait pas été extraordinaire mais il avait sauvé les meubles.

Il essaya de se fondre dans le décor du mieux qu'il put, s'obligeant à esquisser un sourire lorsque les autres riaient aux éclats, pensant au taxi qui le ramènerait chez lui une fois l'émission terminée. Il se verserait ensuite un whisky qu'il savourerait dans son canapé en écoutant de la musique dans le calme de son appartement.

Il écouta d'une oreille distraite les réponses de la chanteuse. Elle avait indéniablement du métier et s'en sortait mieux que lui, faisant preuve d'humour et tentant de charmer l'animateur.

Il e mit à la détailler pour passer le temps.

Des cheveux colorés et une coupe qui n'allait pas à son âge, un visage trop maquillé et une expression figée par le lifting… Il réprima une grimace. Il détestait décidément ce milieu même si c'était celui qu'il côtoyait le plus souvent.

L'interview de la vieille chanteuse touchait à sa fin et une musique retentit, annonçant l'invité suivant. Camus fit jouer les articulations de ses doigts pour les détendre.

« Et maintenant, nous accueillons deux héros de la dernière coupe d'Europe de Rugby : Denis Ladrey et Emilio Miriakis ! »

Deux grands gaillards apparurent sur le plateau, vêtus avec simplicité. Le premier avait une carrure impressionnante, des cheveux bruns coupés à la brosse. Il semblait un peu embarrassé, ne sachant comment se comporter et quoi faire de sa grande carcasse jusqu'à ce que l'animateur ne s'avance vers lui. Le second avait les cheveux blonds, bouclés presque longs. Il paraissait plus petit et plus frêle en comparaison mais cette impression trompeuse s'estompa bien vite lorsque le jeune homme s'approcha de lui à son tour pour lui serrer la main. Il était au moins aussi grand que lui, ses épaules étaient larges et sa poigne ferme.

Camus ne s'intéressait pas vraiment au sport mais le nom du deuxième homme ne lui était pas inconnu. Il avait dû l'entendre à la radio lors des informations, sans doute.

Tandis que le dénommé Denis répondait avec bonhomie et un fort accent du sud aux premières questions de l'animateur, Camus reporta toute son attention sur son blond coéquipier.

La mâchoire carrée, le nez droit, les lèvres charnues, les traits réguliers, il répondait à tous les critères de beauté des magazines. Il l'aurait aisément imaginé ventant les mérites d'un parfum. Seuls ses grands yeux bleus lui donnaient un air candide que les froids mannequins n'avaient pas.

Il dut s'apercevoir que Camus le regardait et en fut peut-être incommodé car il se mit à fixer à son tour l'écrivain. Camus détourna le regard de De Gaste se mit de toute façon à s'adresser à lui :

« Et toi, Emilio que tout le monde appelle Milo tu es né sur une petite île de la méditerranée. Tu es donc d'origine grecque. Vous aviez déjà vu un Grec blond aux yeux bleus, étonnant, non ? »

Camus pensa que non, effectivement, et Milo sourit sans répondre.

« Tu es le troisième enfant d'une famille nombreuse. Combien as-tu de frères et sœurs ? »

« 3 frères et 3 sœurs. » répondit l'intéressé d'une voix grave et agréable.

De Gaste eut un petit mouvement de tête et le public applaudit comme s'il s'agissait d'un exploit.

« Tes parents sont plutôt pauvres et ils décident de venir s'installer dans le sud de la France lorsque tu as 3 ans. Ton père est ouvrier agricole et avec tes frères, tu commences à jouer au rugby avant de faire parti du club de ta ville. La suite, on la connaît tous, Milo Miriakis c'est 35 sélections et 277 points marqués en équipe de France. Respect ! »

Le public l'ovationna de nouveau, le rugbyman eut un petit sourire et le présentateur poursuivit par une série de questions assez banales auxquelles le jeune sportif répondit avec modestie, s'exprimant avec des mots simples. Il semblait être un gentil garçon, un peu trop franc et naïf. Une cible privilégiée pour De Gaste et ses acolytes, pensa Camus mais son coup de pied magistral lui valait apparemment d'être épargné, le faisant instantanément passer du statut de plouc notoire débarqué de sa province sans manières et sans trop de culture à celui de champion humble et intouchable.

« Si vous êtes ici ce soir, Milo et Denis, c'est pour nous présenter le très célèbre désormais calendrier de votre club, que voici ! Comme chaque année, vous avez posé nus. Comment ça se passe ? Est-ce qu'on vous demande de vous épiler car vous êtes tous imberbe ou presque ? On vous maquille ? »

Les deux rugbymen se regardèrent et Denis répondit :

« Ben non, y'a pas de consignes. Y'en a c'est naturel et d'autres qui s'épilent régulièrement pour les blessures, c'est plus facile à les soigner dans un match, comme ça. »

« On est maquillé à cause de l'éclairage » poursuivit Milo « Pour ne pas que la peau brille trop »

De Gaste prit un air gourmand et demanda à Denis :

« Tu es quel mois ? »

« Juin »

L'animateur tourna les pages à la recherche du premier mois d'été et montra l'image à tous. Il y eut quelques remarques grivoises. La vieille chanteuse se crut obligée de commenter la belle photo en noir et blanc du postérieur de son voisin et l'homme, visiblement pas à son aise, rougit légèrement. C'était assez inattendu de la part d'un tel colosse et cette incongruité fit sourire Camus, compatissant pourtant à sa gêne.

« Et le mois d'octobre qui fait aimer le rugby à toutes les femmes… » annonça De Gaste.

Milo esquissa un sourire lorsque sa photo s'afficha en grand sur l'écran central.

« Vous savez que j'ai plein d'amis homosexuels qui vont acheter le calendrier. Ca vous fait quoi de devenir des idoles pour les gays et de se faire mater par des hommes ? »

« Si notre calendrier plait, c'est tant mieux. Il s'adresse aux femmes comme aux hommes » expliqua Milo avec calme.

Denis n'avait pas tiqué non plus à la question et Camus, crispé par le sujet qui le concernait particulièrement, les en remercia par la pensée. Au moins faisaient-ils preuve d'ouverture d'esprit ! Lui qui avait toujours pensé que les sportifs n'étaient que de grosses brutes machistes…

Malheureusement pour lui, De Gaste se souvint tout à coup de son existence et lui tendit le calendrier toujours ouvert à la page d'octobre.

« Camus, tu apprécies, je suppose. Ca te fait quel effet ? »

L'écrivain sursauta légèrement puis baissa les yeux machinalement sur la photo, espérant qu'il ne soit pas obligé de répondre à la question plutôt provocante.

La pose était bien évidemment fort sensuelle. Un corps d'athlète aux proportions parfaites, la peau ambrée sous la lumière artificielle, les muscles mis en valeur par l'éclairage. Les boucles rebelles du sportif étaient sagement ordonnées sur la photo comme s'il avait les cheveux mouillés. Elles se détachaient parfaitement sur le fond blanc, leur donnant un aspect irréel. Une véritable statue représentant Apollon.

Même si on ne voyait en fin de compte pas grand chose, l'image lui parut infiniment érotique et ce corps si harmonieux lui sembla d'une indécence folle. Ses cuisses musclées, surtout, attiraient irrésistiblement son regard. Il s'était trompé. Il n'avait rie d'un Playboy de magazine. Il dégageait quelque chose d'indéfinissable et de terriblement sexy. Peut-être justement parce que ce n'était pas calculé… Le charme naturel.

S'il avait été seul, il aurait sans doute admiré plus longuement l'image mais il en détacha rapidement les yeux.

Il était embarrassé de devoir donner son avis sur le physique d'un autre homme, sans aucun doute hétéro. Il se doutait que cela mettait les autres mal à l'aise. S'il reconnaissait apprécier le spectacle, certains redoutaient peut-être qu'il leur fasse une proposition ou qu'il se jette sur eux. Comme s'il les salissait rien qu'en les regardant, comme s'il allait s'imaginer faire des choses avec eux en les voyants nus… Il n'ignorait pas que hors du milieu parisien et intellectuel dans lequel il évoluait, l'homosexualité était encore mal perçue. Et encore plus dans les vestiaires sportifs !

« Oui, c'est très beau. » finit-il par convenir, éludant volontairement la deuxième partie de la question comme le silence qui régnait montrait qu'on attendait une réponse de sa part. Il n'ajouta rien de plus.

On lui demandait juste de donner son opinion sur une sorte d'œuvre d'art. Le point de vue était purement esthétique et en aucun cas sexuel.

« Merci ! » fit Milo ayant l'air sincère et nullement gêné.

Camus le dévisagea. Il ne s'attendait certes pas à se faire insulter mais il se demanda quand même si l'homme avait capté les allusions de De Gaste.

« Je t'offre le calendrier. » annonça De Gaste, soudain grand seigneur.

Camus eut du mal à desserrer les mâchoires pour remercier. Ce qu'on allait retenir de son passage dans l'émission ce serait le message : « Cet homme est gay ».

Pendant qu'il ruminait, De Gaste s'adressait aux deux sportifs. Milo riait, dévoilant une superbe dentition. Son rire grave ne manquait pas de charme. Pas étonnant, finalement que cet homme soit considéré comme un sex symbol…

Mais il en fallait plus à Camus qu'un beau physique, qu'une image de papier glacé pour l'émouvoir, contrairement à ce que De Gaste avait l'air de penser.

Il avait hâte d'en finir avec tout ça mais De Gaste ne lui donna pas congé.

« Puisque vous faites fantasmer beaucoup de gens avec votre calendrier, Milo et Denis, on va faire une interview 'sex symbol' ! »

Camus ne prêta qu'une oreille distraite à la série de questions portant pourtant sur des détails absolument essentiels de la vie du genre : « Un sex symbol utilise-t-il du déodorant tous les jours ? » jusqu'à ce que l'animateur ne demande aux deux sportifs :

« Est-ce que vous prenez systématiquement une douche après avoir fait l'amour ? » et ne décide de poser ensuite la question à Camus.

L'écrivain se sentit bouillir intérieurement. Il n'était pas venu ici pour parler de sa vie sexuelle assez pathétique, en vérité !

« Est-ce que ça a un intérêt réel que je réponde ? Ca intéresse vraiment quelqu'un de savoir ça ? » demanda-t-il de façon assez sèche.

De Gaste prit sa réponse comme une critique de la pertinence de ses questions. Il fut immédiatement sur la défensive.

« C'est un moyen comme un autre pour que les téléspectateurs apprennent à vous connaître. Les questions sur la vie quotidienne ou privée révèlent souvent plus la personnalité des gens que de longs portraits. Et d'ailleurs, ta réaction le prouve. Pourquoi ça te gênerait de répondre, sinon ? »

« Je devrais me forcer à répondre comme tout le monde avec détachement, comme si ce genre de question était parfaitement normal ? Est-ce que si je ne me douche pas, les gens vont moins aimer mon livre ? Ou l'acheter parce que je suis quelqu'un de propre ? Sous prétexte de ne pas être catalogué comme coincé ou vieux jeu, pourquoi il faudrait répondre avec le sourire à toutes les questions indiscrètes et stupides? »

« Très bien, très bien. On n'oblige personne à se conformer à quoi que ce soit. Il n'y a pas de malaise. » répondit l'animateur, vexé apparemment, mais manifestant une volonté d'apaisement. « Il me semble simplement que quand on vous donne l'opportunité de faire la promo d'un bouquin ou d'un disque par le biais d'un média qui a autant d'audience, c'est la moindre des choses de jouer le jeu de répondre aux questions.

Son ton légèrement moralisateur, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant capricieux énerva davantage Camus. Une froide colère grondait en lui. Il se maîtrisa, adressant un regard noir à l'assistance mais ne rétorquant rien. Envenimer la situation en en rajoutant le ferait passer pour un grincheux et un emmerdeur.

La vieille chanteuse ricanait, semblant le trouver ringard au possible. Denis et la jeune actrice semblaient consternés pour lui. Milo était insondable et le regardait droit dans les yeux, peut-être plus amusé par la situation qu'en train de porter un réel jugement sur son attitude.

« Passons maintenant à l'invité suivant ! » annonça De Gaste, le visage fermé.

Ses coéquipiers quittaient le terrain en sueur. Il s'approcha du banc pour récupérer un ballon.

« Milo tu restes encore ? » lui demanda l'un de ses camarades.

« Oui, je vais tenter quelques tirs. »

« D'accord ! On se voit demain alors ! »

Milo sourit et lui fit un petit geste de la main. Le terrain se vida et il se sentit apaisé, fixant les poteaux avec détermination.

Sa réputation d'acharné du travail, il ne l'avait pas volée. Même maintenant qu'il était l'une des stars de son sport, il continuait à s'entraîner comme un débutant. Toujours plus précis, toujours plus rapide…. Il n'était jamais satisfait.

Tant qu'il n'aurait pas atteint son rêve indéfinissable, il garderait cette humilité. Et il était encore loin de ce qu'il espérait sans pourtant savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Remporter plus de tournoi ? Des trophées encore plus prestigieux ? Ce n'était pas encore ça.

C'était un accomplissement en tant qu'homme qu'il cherchait. Des réponses à toutes ses questions.

Il s'élança et son pied vint frapper le ballon qu'il avait placé avec minutie sur le petit tas de sable. Le ballon passa entre les deux poteaux en leur exact milieu. Il sourit, satisfait, et recommença plusieurs fois avec la même réussite.

Le vent était faible, c'était un jeu d'enfant. Le manque de difficulté l'ennuyait presque et il abrégea son entraînement.

Il avait de toute façon un livre à finir. Lui qui ne lisait pourtant jamais d'habitude….

Ce livre auquel il ne comprenait pas grand chose, à vrai dire mais il avait l'impression que cela le rapprochait de la vérité qu'il cherchait.

Cet homme aux cheveux auburn, cet écrivain qu'il avait croisé le samedi… Il avait la certitude que cet homme si savant en comparaison de lui-même, avait les réponses aux questions qu'il ne savait même pas formuler. Peut-être se trompait-il….

Comment de toute façon recroiser ce Camus alors qu'ils n'évoluaient visiblement pas dans le même univers ? Et que lui dire ?

La porte claqua alors qu'il s'escrimait depuis un moment avec le ruban de sa machine à écrire sans arriver à le replacer. Il sursauta, surpris, se retournant pour voir qui pénétrait chez lui de cette façon.

Un grand frison le parcouru lorsqu'il reconnut l'individu. Il avait un instant imaginé qu'il s'agissait d'un cambrioleur.

« Salut ! » dit l'homme, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière dans un mouvement élégant de la main, geste qui le séduisait encore quelques semaines auparavant jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne à quel point tout était calculé dans son attitude. « Je venais te rendre tes clés et récupérer mes disques… »

« Vas-y, tout est dans le placard. » lui indiqua Camus, les doigts pleins d'encre.

Sacha se dirigea vers le meuble et l'ouvrit. Il fouilla quelques instants dans la pile de papiers qui s'y entassait. Camus le laissa faire sans rien dire.

Quoi qu'il y fasse, il était toujours troublé en sa présence. Même après plusieurs mois…

L'homme, aux longs cheveux blonds cendrés se sentant comme chez lui, tira sur un grand carnet à spirales et le feuilleta. Il poussa un sifflement admiratif.

« Dis donc ! Ils sont drôlement bien gaulés ! Certains sont un peu trop baraqués à mon goût mais il y a de la belle bête. Regarde-moi ça ! » fit-il en lui montrant une page du calendrier.

Camus leva les yeux de son ouvrage et sourit sans répondre.

« Le Milo Miriakis, il est drôlement bien foutu. Il a de ces fesses ! » continua Sacha, tournant toujours les pages. « C'est ta photo préférée, je parie. »

Il arriva au dernier mois et reposa le calendrier sur l'étagère.

« Mais il n'est pas pour toi… »

Camus sourit plus largement. Comme s'il se croyait sur le coup !

« Mais on peut toujours rêver deux minutes…» termina Sacha avant de prendre la pile de CD et de la glisser dans un sac. « A propos, j'ai vu ta brillante prestation chez De Gaste au zapping ! Tu as fait fort. Si tu voulais te faire remarquer, c'est réussi ! »

Camus se renfrogna. Il était honteux à l'idée que d'autres puissent penser que c'était un coup médiatique de sa part.


	2. Chapter 2

Amour d'octobre

**Chapitre 2 :**

Il voulait profiter de sa journée de libre pour faire la grasse matinée. Les semaines précédentes avaient été fort stressantes et la pression retombant, il avait besoin de dormir davantage. Généralement, après la parution d'un de ses livres, suivait une période de semi-dépression où il n'avait envie de rien jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle idée germe dans sa tête et qu'il se remette à écrire. _L'écriture comme thérapie _ aurait dit Sacha.

La sonnerie du téléphone qui retentit le tira du sommeil alors que les rayons du soleil n'avaient pas encore fait irruption dans sa chambre. Il hésita à aller répondre, calculant que le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour décrocher le combiné serait peut-être trop bref, sans compter son cerveau pas encore totalement réveillé.

Il se leva cependant, ne voulant pas rater un coup de fil important, sachant que de toute façon, il ne pourrait plus dormir paisiblement ensuite.

Il se racla la gorge avant de décrocher.

Il écouta son interlocutrice, ponctuant de temps à autre la discussion par des : « Oui » ou des « Je vais m'arranger ».

Il raccrocha et se laissa tomber sur son canapé.

Sa conseillère bancaire… sa matinée était définitivement gâchée !

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux auburn qu'il portait longs. Il réfléchit quelques minutes avant de se rendre dans sa salle de bain, de prendre une douche puis de s'habiller.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin d'un complément pour finir son mois, il s'était rendu chez le vieux Docco, une connaissance de longue date. Avant que ses livres aient le succès qu'ils connaissaient actuellement, il écrivait régulièrement dans le journal pour ado « Diamond dust » que le vieil homme dirigeait depuis de longues années.

Bien entendu, peu de gens étaient au courant de cela. Même si cela lui permettait de vivre, ses articles pour un journal pour fillettes n'étaient pas ce dont il était le plus fier. Mais cela amusait malgré tout Camus et lui avait permis de tenir bon malgré deux années de vaches maigres.

Il avait eu soin d'utiliser depuis toujours un pseudonyme : _Aurore Arthur_. Aurore, comme le prénom de sa grand-mère maternelle et Arthur, en hommage à Rimbaud.

Docco eut l'air un peu étonné en le voyant débouler dans son bureau. Après de brèves salutations, le vieil homme, espiègle, lui demanda :

« Ton livre ne marche pas ? Avec tout ce que j'entends dire sur toi à la radio, je ne pensais plus te revoir… »

Camus esquissa un pauvre sourire :

« Ecrire des romans, ça ne rapporte pas assez… » dit-il comme pour s'excuser.

Il avait presque plus honte de venir aujourd'hui qu'il était connu que lorsque, jeune diplômé aux illusions vite déçues, il était venu frapper à la porte du vieil homme pour demander des piges. Docco l'avait pris sous son aile et il savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur lui pour le dépanner.

« Tu ne tombes pas trop mal, il reste de la place pour le numéro de ce mois-ci. Fais-moi une page entière sur l'humeur du jour d'Aurore ! Mais je veux ça demain matin. Il faut que cela parte rapidement à l'impression.»

« D'accord. Compte sur moi. »

Le bus tanguait davantage sous l'effet de la vitesse et les joueurs se laissaient peu à peu bercés. Certains d'entre eux s'étaient même assoupis et la bruyante bonne humeur du début du voyage avait été remplacée par un calme apaisant.

La pluie matinale avait cessé pour faire place à un grand soleil. L'après-midi allait sûrement être agréable. Il ne semblait pas y avoir non plus de vent, toutes les conditions paraissaient réunie pour que le match qu'ils s'apprêtaient à disputer, soit magnifique.

Damien se retourna vers son voisin qui semblait rêveur. Milo était plutôt bavard, d'ordinaire et son silence depuis qu'ils s'étaient engagés sur l'autoroute, l'étonnait un peu.

« Toujours perdu dans tes pensées ? » lui demanda-t-il, gentiment.

Milo se retourna vers lui et sourit doucement.

Un de leur coéquipier, assis devant eux dans le bus, se pencha pour se joindre à leur début de conversation.

« Tu n'es pas stressé par le match, au moins ? » demanda-t-il avec un fort accent du sud.

Damien haussa les épaules et répondit à sa place :

« C'est déjà dans la poche ! Avec ce temps, les pénalités, elles vont passer toutes seules ! »

Le sourire de Milo se fit plus espiègle.

« Il ne faut pas parler trop vite…. » dit-il pour les taquiner « Tant que le match n'est pas encore disputé, on ne peut être sûr de rien. Et leur troisième ligne n'est pas mauvaise à ce qu'on dit… »

Ses deux camarades eurent soudain l'air terrorisé. Celui qui se trouvait devant eux scruta intensément le visage du jeune demi d'ouverture :

« Toi, tu n'es pas en forme… » soupçonna-t-il.

Milo éclata de rire. Son rire clair et franc qui résonna dans le bus rassura totalement Damien qui le rejoint dans son hilarité. Leur coéquipier secoua la tête et réajusta ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles.

Le visage de Milo était redevenu grave et Damien le dévisagea un moment.

« On dirait tout de même que tu as des tracasseries depuis quelques temps. Des problèmes dans ta famille ? »

« Non, tout va bien, je t'assure. »

« Tant mieux. Peut-être que tu es juste devenu trop sérieux…. Eh Milo ! C'est pas parce que tu deviens vraiment bon qu'il faut oublier la rigolade ! On leur met la pâtée et on fête ça comme des cadets ! »

Milo sourit de nouveau.

« Promis ! » dit-il même s'il aurait préféré regagner tout simplement sa chambre d'hôtel, le match fini.

Il fallait qu'il se méfie. Sans qu'il n'en ait conscience, son attitude allait peut-être le couper de ses camarades. Il allait falloir que dans les semaines à venir, il lutte contre cette insidieuse mélancolie qui le poussait à la solitude et à de longues introspections. A trop s'écouter, il allait rapidement finir par passer pour quelqu'un ayant pris la grosse tête.

Il se plongea dans la contemplation du paysage qui défilait à la fenêtre. Il fixa le bout de son nez, louchant de plus en plus pour ne plus voir que des tâches de couleur qui se succédaient.

Il y a quelques années encore, il trouvait les voyages ennuyeux. Il aimait désormais le ronronnement des moteurs et ce spectacle hypnotisant.

Il se concentra sur ses perceptions, mettant en pratique ce que lui avaient enseigné les longues séances de yoga qu'on leur avait imposé au club. Son cœur battait à un rythme lent et régulier. Il ne sentait aucune tension en lui.

Non. Il n'était pas stressé. Même au moment d'aborder ce match. Il en était même presque déçu.

En lui, plus que jamais, il n'y avait que cette impression de vide qui lui donnait le vertige.

A peine rentré chez lui, il s'était mis au travail. Mais comme souvent lorsque les délais étaient courts, l'inspiration lui manquait.

Rien dans l'actualité politique ou cinématographique ne l'inspirait. Avec la sortie de son livre, il avait, de toute façon, été trop occupé pour se rendre au théâtre ou à des expositions quelconques.

Il essaya à nouveau de faire le vide dans son esprit. La peur de la page blanche commençait à l'obséder et comme il faisait souvent dans ses cas là, il laissa son esprit vagabonder, s'efforçant d'écrire n'importe quoi, tout ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête. Il ferait ensuite le tri.

Il avait déjà rempli et raturer une demi-douzaine de pages. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il n'était pas dans un bon jour. Hormis les fesses d'Emilio Miriakis, rien ne l'inspirait.

En passant la porte de la boîte de nuit, Milo avait réalisé aussitôt comme il avait été démesurément ambitieux de leur part de vouloir fêter leur victoire en espérant rester anonymes dans ce lieu ouvert à tous.

La venue d'une quinzaine de jeunes hommes aux larges épaules dont les deux tiers mesuraient plus d'1m90 ne pouvait certes pas passer inaperçue.

Lorsque les premiers de leurs coéquipiers avaient pénétré dans la salle, le silence avait semblé se faire et tous les regards avaient soudain convergés vers leur petit groupe. Devant Milo, Damien s'était immobilisé, n'osant plus bougé, intimidé par tous ces gens qui le détaillaient des pieds à la tête.

Mais cet état de grâce n'avait duré que quelques minutes. Juste ensuite, les premiers cris hystériques avaient retenti et les gens avaient commencé à affluer autour d'eux.

La panique se lisait dans le regarde de certains joueurs, peu habitués à ça. Dans leurs petites villes de province où ils connaissaient presque tout le monde, la notoriété n'avait rien changé pour eux.

Mais dans la capitale, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ils étaient désormais adulés comme des rock-stars.

Milo dut pousser Damien avec énergie pour échapper à une main qui avait agrippé la manche de son polo. Toute cette foule autour de lui le rendait nerveux et il regretta d'avoir voulu suivre ses camarades.

Heureusement, le service d'ordre de la boîte leur vint en aide et ils purent sous bonne escorte se frayer un passage vers un petit espace dans un coin un peu sombre où ils prirent place.

L'attention générale se focalisa sur eux pendant encore de longues minutes durant lesquelles, gênés, ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Le DJ monta le son de sa musique et peu à peu, les danseurs regagnèrent la piste et les joueurs se détendirent légèrement.

Quelques personnes continuaient à leur jeter des regards curieux mais ils commandèrent des boissons et commencèrent à discuter entre eux.

Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes à la première de leur admiratrice pour se décider à venir les aborder. Timidement, la jeune fille fit d'abord plusieurs aller-retour devant leur table, n'osant apparemment leur parler. Un des joueurs, amusés, s'apprêtait à l'inviter à se joindre à eux lorsqu'elle se lança enfin.

« Milo ! » fit-elle, rougissante en s'approchant du demi d'ouverture « Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un autographe, s'il te plait ? »

Le jeune joueur, gentil comme à son habitude, accepta immédiatement.

« Bien sûr. Tu as un stylo ? »

L'embarras de la jeune fille le toucha, surtout quand il vit ses mains trembler en fouillant fébrilement dans son sac à main. Elle finit par en extraire un agenda et un stylo à poussoir qu'elle présenta au jeune homme.

Il lui sourit avec douceur.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda-t-il en tentant de griffonner un mot.

« Elise. »

Mais le stylo était récalcitrant et au bout d'une minute de lutte acharnée, Milo rendit les armes.

« Il marche pas…. » s'excusa-t-il en tendant le feutre à la jeune fille.

« C'est pas grave ! » s'écria-t-elle « Je suis tellement contente que Milo Miriakis ait touché mon styloooooo ! Quel grand honneur ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'il m'ait parlé ! »

Le jeune grec la regarda, à la fois ahuri et consterné. Elle sautillait quasiment sur place et il se demanda un instant si elle n'allait pas se mettre à embrasser l'objet. Il grimaça de gêne.

Elle s'éloigna avec un grand sourire, tenant toujours son stylo à la main.

Ce fut pour les autres, les indécises qui n'osaient les déranger, comme un signal qui déclencha les hostilités : un défilé incessant de jeunes femmes à leur table.

Deux hystériques, leur demandèrent même des mèches de cheveux.

Milo se sentait comme après une cuite. La salle lui semblait tourner autour de lui. Il ne distinguait plus vraiment les visages qui se succédaient devant lui. Les voix qui se mêlaient pour lui demander des autographes, des baisers ou s'extasier sur leur rencontre ne lui parvenaient plus distinctement. Il avait une envie irrépressible de fuir.

C'était donc ça, la célébrité ? Il s'en serait bien passé…. Alors que dans un autre temps, dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait probablement invité aimablement n'importe laquelle de ces filles à prendre un verre avec lui si elle l'avait abordé, tous les rapports étaient à présent faussés. C'était agréable d'être complimenté mais il voulait juste être traité en 'Milo'. L'aurait-elles seulement regardé, avant ?

Cependant, il était à présent certain que la notoriété n'était pas sa quête.

Il tenta de se raccrocher à ses coéquipiers mais leurs visages montraient qu'ils étaient aux aussi dépassés par la situation. Il regarda avec un certain amusement Hugo, un beau garçon sûr de lui, aux origines italiennes, titulaire lui aussi de l'équipe de France et mois de mars du calendrier.

L'homme était réputé pour être plutôt dragueur mais il avait à présent un étrange regard d'animal traqué. Visiblement, c'était également trop pour lui.

« Il faudra fréquenter les clubs VIP si on veut avoir la paix ! » lança le talonneur de l'équipe.

« Tu te sentirais à l'aise dans la jet-set, toi ? » rétorqua un autre.

« On mettra le feu ! »

« Partons ! » supplia Milo.

« C'était une bonne idée de parler des rugbymen et de leur calendrier ! » lui lança Docco comme il entrait dans son bureau.

Le vieil homme venait de raccrocher son téléphone et il lui souriait à présent à pleines dents.

« J'ai eu de bons échos sur ton article. »

Camus avait toujours son papier à la main, ne sachant où le poser sur le bureau encombré de magazines et de documents en tout genre. Il sourit légèrement mais ne répondit rien.

Le journaliste enchaîna :

« Tu as eu du flair, regarde ça ! Tous les magazines féminins en parlent ce mois-ci mais nous étions les premiers. Et puis tous les journalistes n'ont pas ton talent. »

Docco sembla soudain s'apercevoir qu'il lui apportait son article et le lui prit des mains. Il demanda :

« De quoi as-tu traité, cette fois-ci ? »

« La cuisine indienne… » répondit Camus, sans conviction.

Le vieil homme qui avait chaussé ses lunettes s'immobilisa, semblant surpris et le sondant du regard comme s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie puis il réalisa que l'écrivain avait conservé son air sérieux. Il émit un petit rire :

« Au moins avec toi, c'est varié ! » Il parcourut rapidement le texte des yeux avant d'ajouter : « J'espère que ça marchera autant que les rugbymen…. D'ailleurs, je vais faire un dossier sur eux, le mois prochain. Avec un reportage. Quelque chose de complet.

Camus réfléchit à toute vitesse, consultant mentalement son agenda de la semaine qui allait suivre. Ce n'était pas seulement par nécessité pécuniaire mais aussi par envie de revoir Milo. '_Juste pour le plaisir des yeux'_ se dit il.

« Tu veux me le confier ? » demanda-t-il, prenant l'air désinvolte.

« Ah ? Tu deviens vraiment journaliste ? »

« Besoin d'argent, de m'occuper et de changer d'air… » répondit Camus, toujours aussi laconique.

« Tu es sûr ? » insista le journaliste.

« Puisque je te le dis. »

Docco sourit et ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau. Il tendit aussitôt à Camus une pochette et celui-ci se demanda si le vieil homme ne venait pas de se jouer de lui et s'il n'avait pas prévu depuis le début de lui confier le reportage.

« Voilà ton billet pour Toulouse. Profite du beau temps et de la bonne cuisine ! »

Debout, avançant à pas mesurés, il l'observait depuis déjà un moment, se rapprochant tout doucement. Il se demanda à quel moment et à quelle distance de lui, l'autre allait noter sa présence. Mais peut-être que pris dans sa mission, il ne le remarquerait peut-être pas.

Justement, l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas. Il aurait volontiers contemplé à son insu durant des heures, son beau profil qui se détachait nettement dans la lumière matinale.

Il avait d'abord été un peu interloqué de voir la gentillesse, la disponibilité non feinte que le joueur avait pour les gamins qu'il était en train d'entraîner. Mais tout bien réfléchi, ça n'avait rien de vraiment étonnant. Milo avait tout du mec gentil, du grand frère sympa que tous les gosses rêvent d'avoir.

Or, Camus détestait les gentils. Il avait toujours préféré les gens avec des tas de défauts.

Même en marchant lentement il finit par arriver au bord du terrain, il s'appuya sur la barrière. Les yeux bleus se tournèrent dans sa direction. Il sut alors avec certitude que l'homme l'avait reconnu.

Milo fut d'abord surpris en l'apercevant. Pas seulement surpris mais épaté quand il le vit s'avancer vers lui, comme s'il s'agissait d'une réponse du ciel à ses prières. Mais non, il ne rêvait pas ! Ce n'était pas une apparition mais bien Camus, l'écrivain.

S'il se trouvait là aujourd'hui, n'était-ce pas un signe du destin ?

A travers son maillot, il toucha la petite croix en or qu'il portait autour du cou et soudain d'humeur très joyeuse, il rejoignit l'écrivain d'un pas allègre.

« Bonjour ! » fit-il en lui tendant la main, souriant.

Camus lui serra la main et esquissa à son tour un léger sourire qui lui sembla forcé.

« Il me semble qu'on se connaît… » fit remarquer l'écrivain.

Comme toujours lorsqu'il était embarrassé, il avait tendance à se montrer ironique pour masquer sa gêne. Milo ne devina pas cette dernière et se sentit un peu mal à l'aise à son tour.

Impressionné, il avait soudain peur de paraître bête auprès de quelqu'un de sûrement très cultivé.

Ils se fixèrent un instant sans rien trouver à se dire. Camus avait mentalement préparé ce qu'il avait à dire mais il butait à présent sur un nouveau problème auquel il n'avait pas songé jusqu'à présent.

Devait-il vouvoyer ou tutoyer Milo Miriakis ? Un vouvoiement serait plus respectueux mais marquerait aussi une distance. Sans compter qu'il était probablement plus âgé que son interlocuteur… Le tutoiement était sûrement davantage de mise dans cette région de la France où l'on ne s'embarrassait pas des civilités. Mais cela lui rappelait aussi les détestables familiarités qui étaient de rigueur dans les soirées mondaines.

Il chercha désespérément à contourner le problème jusqu'à son intervention suivante.

« J'aurais aimé poser quelques questions… pour un magazine… » demanda-t-il d'une voix calme et grave qui ne traduisait pas sa nervosité.

« Oui ? »

Le seul rugbyman de plus de 12 ans présent dans les environs se trouvait justement en face de lui. Il paraissait donc évident que s'il avait une interview à faire, c'était à Milo qu'il fallait s'adresser.

Le joueur lui sauva la mise.

« A moi ? »

« Tu aurais quelques instants à m'accorder ?»

La spontanéité de sa deuxième question avait tranché en faveur du 'Tu' et Camus se sentit bêtement soulagé à partir de cet instant.

« Maintenant ? »

« Ou à un autre moment. »

« Maintenant, j'ai le temps. Tu écris un livre sur le rugby ?» demanda naïvement Milo qui ne semblait pas se poser toutes ces questions sur l'utilisation du vouvoiement.

Camus se mit à rire. Son rire était léger, agréable, comme contrôlé. Il leva légèrement la tête, plissant les yeux.

« Non. Je n'y connais rien au sport » avoua-t-il.

Milo se sentit un peu déçu et vexé. Ils n'appartenaient pas au même monde et ce qu'il faisait n'intéressait visiblement pas Camus. Mais l'écrivain poursuivit :

« Mes ambitions sont plus modestes, je veux juste écrire un article, pour un magazine. »

« Quel magazine ? » demanda le joueur, levant vers lui de grands yeux candides.

Camus le dévisagea sans retenue. Ce n'était pas les maquilleuses de l'émission qui avaient fait des miracles. Il était toujours aussi beau. Même au sortir de l'entraînement où ses boucles blondes rebelles s'échappaient de l'élastique qui était censé les maintenir en queue de cheval pour venir balayer au gré du vent, son visage aux traits réguliers. Le léger hâle de sa peau faisait ressortir le bleu intense de ses yeux. Camus baissa lentement les yeux vers ses lèvres sensuelles puis couvrit du regard ses épaules larges, ses avants bras musclés et bronzés que son tee-shirt découvrait pour s'arrêter sur ses mains, des mains d'homme larges et puissantes.

Il se sermonna intérieurement. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'admirer autant la beauté des hétéros. Il les considérait d'ordinaire comme un autre genre, un peu comme les femmes et ne ressentait généralement pas de réelle attirance. Juste le plaisir des yeux. Cependant, il avait soudain envie de parler longuement à Milo, il ressentait le besoin de partager quelque chose avec lui, même si c'était uniquement spirituel.

Camus inspira un grand coup avant de répondre. Il sourit.

« A vrai dire… » commença-t-il. Il plongea les mains dans ses poches, regardant au loin. Il fit quelques pas et Milo le suivit, attendant la réponse.

« Ce magazine, c'est Diamond dust »

Milo écarquilla les yeux, fouilla dans sa mémoire. N'était-ce pas un magazine pour adolescentes ou… confondait-il avec un autre titre ?

Camus sembla s'amuser de la tête qu'il faisait.

« Je sais, ça peut paraître étonnant. Ca reste entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? J'écris parfois sous un pseudonyme. »

Milo lui rendit son sourire, heureux de partager ce petit secret avec l'écrivain.

« Mais je ne sais pas du tout de quoi je vais parler dans cet article… »

Ils continuèrent leur promenade, longeant le terrain que les espoirs du club avaient à présent déserté.

Le soleil était à présent plus haut dans le ciel. L'air était encore un peu frais mais cette journée d'automne promettait d'être superbe. Se croyant certainement au printemps, les oiseaux, trompé par ce ciel d'un bleu limpide, avaient fait leur apparition sur les branches des arbres dont les feuilles viraient au brun.

Ils semblaient soudain loin de tout, hors du temps qui paraissait avoir suspendu son cours.

Le temps semblait comme suspendu.

Camus se rendait compte peu à peu que contrairement à son habitude, il parlait beaucoup. Milo le laissait faire, l'écoutant avec attention. Cette constatation l'étonna. Plutôt introverti de nature, il était peu coutumier de ce genre de rapports.

Le joueur ne regardait jamais sa montre, comme s'il avait tout son temps à lui consacré, comme s'il n'avait aucune autre obligation. Il avait l'impression que même s'il voulait passer la matinée à marcher autour du terrain en discutant, l'autre le suivrait. Ca avait quelque chose d'agréable, de destressant. C'était peut-être ça qu'on appelait la qualité de vie…

Ils parlaient du temps, du journalisme en général, de leur rapport avec la presse et de ce qui avait amené le romancier à écrire pour des magazines.

Avec le soleil qui lui rappelait vacances à la plage, des idées saugrenues venaient à l'esprit de Camus. Il ressentait de plus en plus une furieuse envie d'embrasser ce Milo comme ils semblaient seuls au monde aux abords de ce terrain, comme s'ils se promenaient en amoureux. Il refoula rapidement ces mauvaises pensées et eut alors envie de rire en pensant au ridicule de sa situation.

Il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'il abrège leur interview, d'autant que ça n'en était pas vraiment une. Il aurait pu se contenter de prendre seulement un rendez-vous et d'aller visiter la ville mais il se sentait d'humeur à jouer avec le feu.

Quitte à se voir opposer un refus, ce qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, il se lança, proposant à Milo d'aller déjeuner quelque part.

« Tu connais un bon restaurant ? » demanda-t-il avant d'avoir obtenu une réponse. Milo eut l'air de réfléchir et comme Camus, pessimiste de nature, s'attendait à ce qu'il trouve une excuse pour ne pas l'accompagner, il décida de l'aider à en trouver une.

« Mais peut-être qu'en tant que sportif, tu es contraint à un régime alimentaire sévère… »

Le joueur eut un grand sourire.

« Non pas du tout ! Je n'ai pas de bonne adresse à te proposer mais nous trouverons facilement un resto sympa. Ce n'est pas ce qui manque par ici ! »

Camus se sentit bêtement heureux de la simplicité avec laquelle le jeune sportif accepta son offre. Et tandis que Milo allait se changer, il l'attendit assis sur la barrière, savourant ce moment agréable, levant le visage vers le soleil qui vint caresser sa beau délicate de ses rayons.

Ils avaient pris place à la terrasse du restaurant d'un petit village proche du terrain d'entraînement. Le soleil était toujours présent et la journée radieuse mettait tout le monde de bonne humeur. Ils avaient attendu le premier plat assez longtemps. Là aussi, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Mais Camus ne s'en serait pas plein. Il savourait cet instant. Ils ne se disaient pas grand chose mais l'écrivain ne se sentait pas embrassait pas ce silence, comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis qui avaient juste plaisir à se retrouver ensemble. Il profita néanmoins de ce moment pour prendre quelques notes pour son article.

Le serveur arriva avec un plat fumant et le posa devant le jeune sportif qu'il apostropha comme s'il n'était que le gars du village que tout le monde connaissait et qui avait bien joué à la dernière kermesse.

« Oh Milo ! Tu vas voir, avec ma cuisine, tu vas courir comme un lapin au prochain match ! Faut que tu leur mettes la raclée à ces anglais ! »

Milo lui sourit gentiment et Camus se sentit étrangement jaloux de cette brève complicité.

« Ah ça, je ne leur ferai pas de cadeau ! »

Le serveur sourit, touchant légèrement l'épaule du jeune homme comme pour l'encourager.

« Tu le connais ? » demanda l'écrivain, prit de doutes, lorsque le serveur se fut éloigné.

« Non. »

« Il s'adressait à toi comme si vous étiez de vieilles connaissances. »

« Ici, le rugby est très populaire et tout le monde nous connaît. Mais les gens sont toujours sympas et veulent juste nous encourager. »

Camus approuva d'un signe de tête. Il était touché par la sincère gentillesse du rugbyman. Il connaissait beaucoup d'acteurs, de présentateurs télé ou autre parmi les gens qu'il côtoyait qui aurait rembarré sèchement n'importe qui se serait adressé à eux de cette façon. Surtout qu'on devait lui rabâcher cela à longueur de journée…

« Le match contre l'Angleterre a lieu dans quinze jours. C'est le match de l'année. Les Anglais sont nos plus grands adversaires depuis toujours. » fit remarquer soudain Milo « Tu viendras y assister ? »

Camus réfléchit, se sentant de plus en plus exclu de cet univers sportif auquel il ne comprenait rien.

« Je verrai…. » répondit-il après quelques instants, laissant retomber la fourchette dans son assiette.

Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait jamais vu de matchs de rugby de sa vie.

_Infinity : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Pour l'émission télé, je me suis beaucoup inspirée de « Tout le monde en parle ». Mais le questionnaire est de moi et je n'avais pas beaucoup d'imagination. M'enfin, c'est dans l'esprit de cette émission malgré tout._

_Yume-chan : Merci beaucoup ! Tu as tout juste pour Ardisson :-p_

_Cinthya, Hagen, Fafa : Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil. Ca me fait très plaisir._

_Kistune : Bon ben je vais me dépécher d'écrire la suite ;-)_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews !_


	3. Chapter 3

**Amour d'octobre**

**Chapitre 3 :**

Il avait envie de n'être là pour personne. Depuis le début de l'après-midi, il était affalé sur son canapé et écoutait la musique que diffusait sa chaîne hi-fi mais la sonnerie insistante du téléphone qui résonna pour la troisième fois consécutive, vint encore troubler le calme de son appartement.

Quelqu'un cherchait apparemment à le joindre de toute urgence. Peut-être était-il arrivé quelque chose ?

Il se décida enfin à aller décrocher quand la sonnerie cessa. Mécontent de s'être dérangé pour rien, il prit la direction de sa cuisine pour aller se servir un verre de jus de fruits. Mais avant qu'il ait pu franchir le seuil, ce fut son portable, cette fois-ci, qui se mit à vibrer.

Il en fut étonné. L'appel provenait-il de la même personne ? Il n'avait pourtant donné le numéro de son mobile qu'à très peu de gens. Et naturellement, le numéro était masqué ! Il décrocha cependant.

« Allo ? »

« Salut Camus, c'est moi ! » annonça la voix familière, comme si le « moi » allait être évident pour l'écrivain.

Le visage de Camus se ferma davantage.

« Que veux-tu… ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton sans chaleur.

« Tu as bien reçu mon invitation pour samedi ? Il y a des problèmes avec la poste. Mais de toute façon, tu peux venir sans. Ton nom est déjà sur la liste des invités. » enchaîna la voix masculine à l'autre bout du fil, sans le laisser parler.

« Samedi… mais… » tenta de protester Camus, cherchant dans sa mémoire de quoi il pouvait être question.

« L'expo va être magnifique. Tu as peut-être déjà lu l'article dans Match ? »

« Non. Je n'ai pas reçu quoi que ce soit. Je suis désolé mais samedi, j'ai déjà pris un engagement. »

« Ah ? Comment ? Quoi ? »

« Je vais au stade de France… » tenta d'éluder Camus, laconique comme souvent.

« Tiens ? Ton nouvel amant aime le rugby ? » demanda Sacha sur un ton désinvolte.

L'écrivain eut envie de lui raccrocher au nez. L'homme semblait vraiment s'efforcer d'ignorer comme leur rupture avait été difficile pour Camus.

« Non, j'ai juste une invitation pour un article que je vais faire… »

« Ah bon ! Dans ce cas, la première mi-temps suffira. Mon vernissage se termine à 19 heures…. »

Camus sentit la colère monter en lui. Même s'il se doutait que tenir tout un match serait pour lui une épreuve, il avait très envie d'envoyer balader Sacha et son égocentrisme. Comment avait-il pu être tellement amoureux d'un type pareil ?

« Non, vraiment, je n'aime pas prévoir trop de choses. Ca va me faire courir. » réussit-il à dire son un ton neutre.

Sacha renonça immédiatement à le convaincre de venir, ce qui surpris plutôt Camus qui l'avait connu plus tenace. Il se sentit fier d'être parvenu à tenir tête à son ex-amant.

« Peux-tu en parler autour de toi ? » réclama tout de même l'homme.

« Oui, je le ferai… » promis Camus, pourtant décidé à n'en rien faire, avant de raccrocher.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

« Milio ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! » l'apostropha sa mère en le voyant sortir un carton de l'un des grands placards du débarras. « Tu vas me mettre du chantier ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Tu as besoin de documents pour l'administration ? »

Milo posa le carton par terre, fouilla dedans brièvement et se tourna vers sa mère, le visage grave.

« Où sont mes livres de classe ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tes livres ? Mais je ne sais pas si on les a encore ! L'école n'a jamais été ta passion. Je ne savais pas que tu voulais les garder, tu me l'avais jamais dit. Et puis tes sœurs ont dû les utiliser après toi. »

Milo sourit légèrement mais il conserva son air sérieux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, maman, je rangerai tout. »

« J'y compte bien ! Mais je me demande ce que tu trafiques ! »

Le joueur eut un nouveau sourire énigmatique et monta à nouveau sur sa chaise pour atteindre le haut des étagères.

Sa mère le regarda faire quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner en soupirant.

Il eut bientôt exploré le contenu de tous les cartons sans succès. Un peu penaud, il descendit de sa chaise.

« Tu cherches quoi exactement ? » lui demanda sa jeune sœur Lenika, appuyée sur le mur, le regardant faire avec un air narquois.

« Mes livres de littérature de troisième. »

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« Des recherches ! » répondit-il sans en préciser davantage.

Sa sœur eut l'air perplexe.

« Tu veux reprendre tes études ? »

« Pas du tout. Je voulais juste un renseignement. »

« Tu devrais chercher sur Internet, alors. Tu trouveras sûrement. »

« Tu me prêtes ton ordinateur quelques minutes ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire séducteur.

« Je te le prête autant que tu veux tant que tu ne vas pas sur des sites cochons. »

Milo ouvrit de grands yeux :

« Comme si c'était mon genre ! »

« Je ne me fais plus d'illusion. Les hommes sont tous les mêmes…. » soupira l'adolescente, blasée.

Milo sourit à cette remarque et après avoir remis la chaise à sa place, s'installa confortablement dans la chambre de sa sœur, devant son ordinateur.

Il l'alluma puis après quelques instants, lança la connexion.

Il aurait dû penser plus tôt à Internet. Camus Deverseau était trop jeune pour figurer dans les manuels scolaires. Il aurait pu également se rendre à la bibliothèque pour effectuer ses recherches mais cette perspective lui faisait un peu peur. Hormis ses manuels scolaires, les seuls livres qu'il n'ait jamais ouverts traitaient de sport.

Il tapa le nom de l'écrivain et trouva un bon nombre de sites à explorer. Il sourit par anticipation et commença à lire.

Passées les premières biographies classiques et sans grand intérêt qui lui avaient uniquement révélé le titre de ses principaux ouvrages et ses dates et lieux de naissance, il tomba sur des informations nettement plus intéressantes.

Sur un site beaucoup moins officiel, il trouva des renseignements beaucoup plus surprenants.

Un lecteur assidu analysait sur plusieurs pages les tendances morbides de l'écrivain, sa fascination pour le suicide, son goût du malheur. Camus aimait l'esthétique de la mélancolie et ne décrivait que des passions tristes et destructrices.

Dernière information capitale sur sa vie privée, le webmaster de ces pages affirmait que l'écrivain était gay, rumeur que Milo retrouva sur d'autres sites.

Cela le troubla tout d'abord. Puis à force d'y réfléchir, il trouva cela quelque peu rassurant.

Cela expliquait peut-être le sentiment troublant qu'il avait éprouvé en sa présence et pourquoi il avait l'impression que leurs rapports, même brefs, ne ressemblaient pas aux prémices d'une amitié ordinaire.

Les yeux perdus dans le vague et un léger sourire sur les lèvres, il entortilla l'une de ses mèches blondes autour de son doigt, se demandant comment Camus, qui aimait les hommes, le trouvait. Le regardait-il comme lui regardait les femmes ? Lui plaisait-il ? Le trouvait-il beau ou intéressant ? Peu importait… L'essentiel était qu'il le revoie. Il était sûr que l'homme constituait la clé du changement de son avenir.

Tout à sa rêverie, il ne remarqua pas son frère cadet qui passait la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, l'observant plusieurs secondes en silence, sans signaler sa présence, étonné de le découvrir si pensif.

« Hé Milo ! » fit-il au bout d'un moment, faisant sursauter l'intéressé. « Tout va bien ? Maman m'a dit que tu étais là. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ! »

« Je cherchais quelques informations. »

« Par ce beau temps ? Tu ne vas pas rester enfermer toute la journée. Tu viens jouer avec nous ? »

Milo se leva et appuya sur le bouton de l'ordinateur pour l'éteindre.

« J'arrive ! » promit-il.

« Ca te fera un petit entraînement pour le match. »

Le sourire de Milo s'agrandit :

« Tu crois que vous êtes du niveau ? » plaisanta-t-il.

« Commence par gagner contre les Anglais, tu nous nargueras ensuite ! » se défendit son frère.

Milo serra le poing, se motivant. Ce match, il allait le gagner ! Non seulement il remporterait la victoire mais lui, il allait être exceptionnel. Magnifique pour que Camus le remarque.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Camus se rendit au stade sans se montrer tellement enthousiaste. Il faisait froid et il s'était enroulé une grande écharpe autour du cou mais malgré cela, il grelottait. Le bruit de la foule l'incommodait déjà mais heureusement, on le plaça dans la tribune d'honneur où l'ambiance était un peu plus calme.

Il se dit encore une fois que c'était une drôle d'idée d'aller courir en short par un temps pareil et il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là et comment il allait réussir à tenir tout le match. Seule consolation, il allait voir Milo, même si ce n'était que de loin.

« Prenez place ! Asseyez-vous ! » fit une voix au micro, annonçant le début du match.

Camus s'ennuya fermement pendant la présentation des équipes et la mise en place. Il écouta la discussion entre deux supporters derrière lui, curieux de s'instruire un peu sur ce sport qui lui semblait un peu barbare.

« Encore hier, Bradley Hammant était incertain. Il va jouer ? » demanda l'un des hommes, emmitouflé dans un grand manteau bordeaux.

« Non, non. Tout va bien. Il a passé des examens à l'hôpital. Rien de grave. Il sera bien le capitaine de la sélection anglaise. » l'assura un autre homme qui portait une moustache et un chapeau de feutre.

« Dommage pour nous, il est redoutable. »

« Nous avons tous nos titulaires, nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter. Avec le coup de pied de Miriakis, j'espère que nous allons triompher. »

« C'est vrai que hormis Brad Hammant, les internationaux anglais les plus connus ne seront pas présents… »

« On a toutes nos chances alors ? »

« Comme je te dis ! »

Camus sourit en entendant le nom de Milo mais son attention fut détournée de la conversation car le match venait de débuter.

Avant que le coup d'envoi de la partie ne soit donné, Milo prit entre ses doigts engourdis par le froid la petite croix qu'il portait autour du cou. Il l'embrassa comme il le faisait toujours superstitieusement avant chaque match.

Il ne fallait pas seulement qu'il se montre brillant. Il fallait qu'il soit fantastique pour épater Camus. Il fallait que son match soit grandiose pour que, même dans le cas où l'écrivain ne viendrait pas au stade, celui-ci entende parler de lui au journal de vingt heures. Il fallait absolument que son nom parvienne jusqu'aux oreilles de Camus !

Il ne toucha pas le ballon durant les cinq premières minutes, se contentant de suivre le mouvement de ses coéquipiers et d'avancer ou de reculer au gré des offensives.

La première partie du match fut assez anarchique et Milo n'arriva pas vraiment à suivre le rythme désordonné de son équipe. Mais malgré les occasions qu'ils laissaient à l'équipe adverse bien malgré eux, les Anglais, tout aussi dépassés, n'en profitèrent pas pour prendre l'avantage au score.

Après un quart d'heure de jeu, Milo se trouva soudain devant les poteaux adverses avec le ballon. Il sourit, se réjouissant par avance de trouver la première occasion de marquer le match de son empreinte. Il ajusta son tir malgré la protestation d'un de ses coéquipiers qui lui criait de lui faire la passe et tenta le drop.

Une rafale de vent dévia sa trajectoire et le ballon ovale vint échoire juste dans les mains d'Hammant qui lança immédiatement un contre dangereux.

Milo fixa les poteaux avec déception et serra le poing. Il décida qu'il aurait d'autres occasions et se mit à courir pour empêcher les Anglais de progresser en direction de leur ligne de but.

Une maladresse d'un des joueurs du quinze anglais leur permit de reprendre possession du ballon et ils se mirent tous à courir en sens inverse.

Milo se retrouva de nouveau avec le ballon. Il n'hésita pas. Il visa un peu plus sur la droite que lors de son tir précédent, tentant de tirer une leçon de son échec. Sa frappe lui sembla précise mais le vent était trop violent et son tir manqua de puissance. Il rebondit devant un avant anglais qui tenta de s'en saisir. Le ballon lui glissa des mains et un joueur vêtu de bleu s'en empara et le passa à Milo.

Le jeune grec n'avait reculé que de quelques mètres. Il regarda à nouveau les obsédants poteaux qui semblaient le narguer et malgré la distance, tenta de nouveau un tir.

Il ne fut pas davantage couronné de succès.

« Merde, Milo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » lui cria Hugo. « Le vent est trop fort ! »

Camus suivait le match avec plus d'intérêt depuis que Milo touchait plus souvent le ballon, même si apparemment, ses interventions n'étaient pas toujours heureuses à en juger des grands « Oooooh ! » de déception du public.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait le Milo ? » s'interrogea d'ailleurs l'homme au chapeau, derrière lui.

Lorsque Milo Miriakis manqua la touche de peu, sa côte de popularité chuta de dix points dans le cœur du public. Camus s'en amusa simplement. Il ne comprenait de toute façon rien au jeu et que Milo perde ou gagne lui était bien égal, en vérité.

Camus fut distrait un moment du match par un envol de papier journal et le quinze de la rose en profita lâchement pour marquer un essai. Le romancier ne comprit pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais le stade hurlait et le chiffre 5 apparaissait désormais à côté du mot 'Angleterre' sur le tableau lumineux.

Les accolades viriles des joueurs anglais qui se félicitaient mutuellement, lui plurent en revanche beaucoup.

Un joueur au maillot blanc et rouge se plaça devant les poteaux. L'écrivain fut intrigué et s'intéressa de nouveau à la partie. L'Anglais shoota dans le ballon qui passa à côté des poteaux. Camus applaudit comme tout le monde.

Il chercha de nouveau Milo du regard et il le reconnut facilement à sa chevelure blonde. Le jeune grec se fit bousculer par des joueurs adverses et il y eut beaucoup de mouvement sur le terrain. Camus cessa de les suivre, fatigué de tourner sans arrêt la tête. Il regarda la foule dans le stade, s'amusant des réactions en fonction des phases de jeu.

Après quelques minutes, il observa à nouveau les joueurs, tous petits sur le terrain. Il remarqua dans l'équipe anglaise un grand homme à la chevelure blonde qui paraissait être partout à la fois. A lui seul, il semblait être en possession du ballon au moins autant que tous ses coéquipiers réunis. Camus s'amusa à se livrer à quelques calculs, comptant le nombre de fois où l'Anglais blond qui devait être leur capitaine, touchait la balle.

Et justement, le ballon atterrit dans les bras de Milo qui voulut dégager en touche et rata sa frappe. Il fut à deux doigts de se faire huer par le public.

« C'est ce satané vent ! » l'excusa l'homme au manteau, visiblement fan du joueur « Le demi d'ouverture anglais ne fait pas mieux. »

« Oui mais au moins, lui, il ne s'obstine pas ! Il faut jouer à la main, j'arrête pas de le dire ! »

L'écrivain laissa vagabonder ses pensées un moment mais une nouvelle remarque de l'homme au chapeau le tira de sa rêverie.

« Aahh ! Enfin une pénalité en notre faveur ! Pour une fois que l'arbitre nous en accorde une… »

Camus se redressa sur son siège en remarquant que sur le terrain, Milo se trouvait seul, face aux poteaux. L'homme prit son élan et vint frapper dans le ballon ovale qui s'envola dans les airs. Il sembla un instant devoir passer pile entre les deux poteaux mais au dernier moment, sa trajectoire s'infléchit et il vint rebondir juste avant la ligne d'en but.

Des sifflements s'élevèrent du public qui se mit à conspuer le joueur.

Même l'homme au manteau sembla lâcher Milo qui rejoignait ses coéquipiers en trottinant.

« Pourquoi l'entraîneur ne le fait pas sortir ? »

« Je ne sais pas…. Il ne faut pas lui mettre tout sur le dos non plus. Ses coéquipiers ne jouent pas mieux. J'arrive pas à croire qu'on n'ait pas encore marqué un seul point ! »

Le speaker annonça la mi-temps et Camus en profita pour réajuster son écharpe.

« Bonjour ! » fit un homme portant une toque de fourrure noire, rejoignant l'homme au manteau et celui au chapeau. « Vous allez bien ? »

« Ca va et toi ? C'est un désastre ce match ! »

« Oui, pour une fois que j'emmène mon fils… Je suis déçu. Il est mauvais Miriakis, aujourd'hui. »

« Et cet arbitre qui nous défavorise comme toujours… »

Camus eut un petit sourire. Certes, il n'était pas un spécialiste, loin de là, mais il admirait tout de même d'attitude de Milo qui ne semblait pas pouvoir se déconcentrer ni se décourager et qui luttait avec acharnement contre ces maudits poteaux, tel Don Quichotte contre les moulins à vent. Il trouvait que sa conduite avait quelque chose de chevaleresque et le charme qu'ont les quêtes dérisoires et inutiles qui n'en deviennent que plus romantiques.

Le match reprit après quelques minutes, l'homme à la toque leur faussa compagnie et l'écrivain attendit avec curiosité le moment où Milo toucherait de nouveau le ballon.

Cet instant ne tarda pas à venir et dès qu'il fut en possession du précieux objet, le jeune Grec se tourna vers les poteaux et sembla viser leur centre.

« Oh non ! C'est pas vrai ! Il ne va pas nous remettre ça ! » s'exclama l'homme au chapeau, devinant ses intentions.

Mais cette fois-ci, à la stupéfaction générale, le ballon vola en direction des poteaux et passa au-dessus de la barre.

Camus eut un petit sourire, se sentant heureux pour Milo.

Le public cessa de le huer mais ne l'acclama pas pour autant. Il y eut tout de même quelques timides applaudissements.

« Il joue perso Miriakis. Il ne nous a pas habitué à ça… » fit l'homme au chapeau que Camus se mit à détester.

« N'empêche que c'est quand même le seul qui a mis des points jusqu'à présent. Sinon, nous en serions à zéro. » le défendit l'homme au manteau.

Camus, qui avait raté l'essai anglais, put assister à celui de l'équipe de France, constatant avec satisfaction que les 5 points qui venaient de s'ajouter au tableau lumineux, allaient lui permettre de revoir Milo en action puisque le joueur blond se plaça à nouveau face aux poteaux.

« Ah ! Bien joué ! » s'exclama l'homme au manteau lorsque Milo réussit la transformation.

« Il peut, après tous les réglages qu'il a faits en première mi-temps…. » fit l'homme au chapeau, de mauvaise fois.

Le romancier se retourna pour lui jeter un regard noir.

La fin du match perdit de son intérêt pour Camus. Milo réussit malgré tout un nouveau drop qui le fit passer du statut de pestiféré à celui de héros du match.

L'écrivain bailla en écoutant les commentaires des deux compères derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on perd comme ballon ! On est vraiment nul en touche ! »

Comme il était frigorifié, Camus décida de quitter sa place lorsque Milo fut remplacé sur le terrain. Il ne restait de toute façon que quelques minutes à jouer et il jugea plus sage d'évacuer les lieux avant d'être pris dans la cohue de la foule.

Etrangement, assister à ce match l'avait détendu et il se sentit heureux.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Milo prit une douche plus que rapidement, passa en toute hâte un survêtement et un anorak et se précipita vers les gradins.

« Hé ! Tu n'aurais pas vu un type avec les cheveux longs et auburn ? » demanda-t-il immédiatement au placeur de la tribune d'honneur.

« Moui… »

« Il est à quelle place ? »

« Il n'est plus à sa place. Je l'ai vu sortir, il y a juste quelques secondes. »

« Merci ! »

Milo se précipita vers la sortie, ne laissant pas l'occasion aux spectateurs incrédules qui le reconnaissaient, de l'arrêter pour lui demander un autographe.

« Camus ! » cria-t-il en reconnaissant l'écrivain qu'il voyait de dos.

L'homme se retourna et son visage devint souriant en l'apercevant.

Milo lui rendit son sourire et parcourut les quelques mètres qui les séparaient en le regardant dans les yeux.

Une fois qu'il se retrouva face à lui, il ne sut plus quoi lui dire et ils se fixèrent sans parler. Quelques curieux ne tardèrent pas à les entourer, tirant Milo par le bras, lui posant mille questions.

« Allons ailleurs ! » déclara l'athlète, entraînant Camus à sa suite.

Une fois hors du stade, Milo enfila son bonnet et remonta le col de son anorak pour ne pas être reconnu.

Ils marchèrent en silence et entrèrent dans un petit café et commandèrent des chocolats chauds pour se réchauffer.

« Comment as-tu trouvé le match ? » demanda Milo lorsqu'ils furent assis à une petite table.

« C'était intéressant… » admit Camus « On dirait que rien ne peut te déstabiliser… » fit-il remarquer avec un petit sourire ironique.

« J'ai mal joué ! » avoua Milo, en grimaçant. « J'aurais voulu réussir toutes mes tentatives. »

« Mais ton équipe a gagné. Ce tout ce qui compte, non ? »

« Non. J'aurais préféré gagner autrement. Et ton article ? » demanda le jeune joueur, le seul à vraiment s'en préoccuper.

Camus eut soudain un coup de génie.

« Il faudrait qu'on se revoie à ce propos…. » déclara-t-il, lui-même surpris de son audace.

« D'accord. Quand ? » accepta bien trop facilement Milo.

0000000000000000000000000000

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reveiws Seii, Kistune, Infinity et Hagen !_


	4. Chapter 4

**Amour d'octobre**

** Chapitre 4**

Le ciel était clair et l'air moins frais qu'à l'accoutumé. Assis sur le banc de touche au soleil, Camus n'avait pas encore ouvert le livre qu'il avait apporté. Il observait calmement Milo qui faisait des étirements lorsqu'il aperçut Séverin Robin, l'entraîneur du club qui se dirigeait vers lui d'un pas décidé.

L'écrivain se renfrogna légèrement, se demandant ce que l'homme lui voulait et craignant qu'il ne soit animé de bonnes intentions à son égard. Il semblait voir d'un mauvais œil la présence du romancier à chaque entraînement de son équipe.

« Vous êtes encore là ? » demanda sans le saluer l'homme plutôt corpulent aux cheveux déjà gris.

« Comme vous voyez… » fit Camus avec un petit sourire ironique.

L'homme vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, faisant pencher le banc sous son poids.

« Qui vous êtes, exactement ? Son nouveau mentor ? »

Camus rit doucement, décidé à détromper l'homme immédiatement.

« Je ne suis rien de tel, nous sommes simplement devenus amis et comme je suis journaliste, je prépare un reportage fleuve sur Milo et sur le rugby. »

L'homme hocha la tête, ne semblant pas accorder tellement de crédit à son démenti.

« Vous semblez avoir beaucoup d'influence sur lui, sur sa façon de penser… »

« Rassurez-vous, concernant le rugby, je vous laisse ce soin. C'est votre domaine, moi, je n'y connais absolument rien. La seule influence que j'ai, si j'en ai une, c'est peut-être que j'ai pu répondre à certaines questions que se posait Milo. Pour le reste, je suis bien incompétent… »

Quand il n'était pas présent auprès du champion, qu'il devait rentrer à Paris pour satisfaire à ses obligations d'écrivain, les deux hommes se téléphonaient longuement, ayant d'interminables discussions philosophiques.

« Milo est plus calme, plus serein et concentré qu'avant. Ca lui a fait du bien. Je ne demande qu'à ce que ça dure. » fit l'entraîneur.

L'homme se leva et regarda en direction du terrain. Camus le sentait hésiter entre méfiance et approbation, il admira son pragmatisme.

Il savait déjà que certains, dans l'entourage du joueur, le regardaient avec défiance, le prenant certainement pour une sorte de gourou. Rien que le fait qu'il soit parisien et porte des costumes devait le rendre suspect à leurs yeux.

Mais s'il avait aidé Milo sans en avoir conscience, c'était plutôt à lui de remercier le champion. Milo lui avait sans doute fait plus de bien que l'inverse.

Depuis sa rencontre avec le jeune Grec, il s'était mis à écrire des textes pleins d'espoir. Dans des poèmes qu'il ne publiait bien évidemment pas, il s'était mis à vanter les mérites de l'amour platonique pour son bel Apollon, totalement convaincu que cela lui apporterait plus de bien être encore que l'amour charnel.

Mais Camus restait pessimiste de nature et craignait que ce bonheur qui lui était tombé dessus de façon inattendue, ne soit qu'éphémère.

Il redoutait plus que tout le jour où Milo, ouvertement hétérosexuel, rencontrerait une femme à son goût et se marierait. Il fallait de toute urgence qu'il l'initie à ses nouveaux principes de l'amour spirituel dont il venait de s'auto-persuader.

« Vous faites un reportage sur le rugby, vous dites ? » lui demanda l'entraîneur après avoir crié pour encourager ses joueurs.

« C'est ça. »

L'homme se tourna vers lui avec un sourire moqueur.

« Le meilleur moyen de comprendre le rugby, c'est encore d'y jouer ! Cet après-midi, je veux vous voir sur le terrain avec les autres ! »

L'écrivain sembla se décomposer. Il n'avait jamais été très sportif et ses notes en éducation physique tout au long de sa scolarité dénotaient avec une régularité impressionnante du reste de son bulletin.

Il chercha une parade :

« Euh… »

« T'es un homme ou pas ? Vous avez peur de gâcher votre belle manucure ? »

Camus avait surtout peur d'être ridicule. L'expérience, qui ne pourrait être qu'humiliante pour lui, allait très certainement ternir son aura auprès de Milo. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de trouver un mauvais prétexte pour se défiler que l'entraîneur regagnait déjà le terrain à petites foulées, semblant trouver l'affaire entendue.

0000000000000000000000000

« Placez-vous pour disputer la touche ! » commanda l'entraîneur.

Camus, en pantalon de survêtement, regarda les autres se diriger vers le bord du terrain. Il resta là où il était, ne sachant quoi faire. Il se trouvait une allure maigrichonne en comparaison des colosses du pack. Il se sentait pitoyable dans cette épreuve et regretta une nouvelle fois de n'avoir pas fuit.

« Viens ! » lui cria l'un des joueurs.

« Allez ! Tu vas apprendre à rattraper un ballon en touche. » annonça le coach.

Cette perspective ne le réjouit guère et l'écrivain adressa un appel à l'aide en direction Milo par la pensée. Le joueur lui sourit en retour.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça. On va t'aider ! » lui dit l'un des joueurs en lui souriant lui aussi.

Au moins, les coéquipiers de Milo se montraient sympas avec lui. Ils ne se moquaient jamais de lui alors qu'ils auraient eu milles occasions et faisaient tout pour l'aider et le mettre à l'aise.

Peut-être leur faisait-il vraiment pitié ? Ou faisait-il tout pour valoriser leur sport, espérant qu'ainsi, le journaliste ferait un papier élogieux pour vanter les mérites du rugby ?

Une fois de plus, il se posait trop de question. Les joueurs du club semblaient être des gens simples et à l'image de Milo, la gentillesse devait constituer leur trait de caractère principal.

Camus s'avança jusqu'à eux et à sa plus grand surprise, deux colosses se baissèrent et le saisir par les jambes. Il faillit crier.

« A trois, tu vas sauter et on va te soulever. » expliqua l'un des joueurs. « Faut que tu rattrapes le ballon. Mais pour l'instant, on va faire sans ballon. »

« Tends les bras vers le ciel! » lui conseilla Milo.

L'écrivain, mal assuré, obéit, se demandant ce qui l'attendait encore.

« 1… 2…. 3…. »

Il plia les genoux, se servant de la flexion pour avoir un peu d'élan mais aussitôt, il se sentit soulever plus haut qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré aller. Les joueurs le hissèrent avec une facilité déconcertante vers le ciel. Il dépassa tout le monde de quasiment toute sa hauteur. Il eut le vertige en regardant vers le sol.

« Allez ! Soulevez-moi ça plus haut ! C'est tout léger ! » cria l'entraîneur, comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre, ne manquant pas au passage, de railler son allure malingre.

Ils recommencèrent ensuite l'action avec un ballon dont Camus eut du mal à se saisir puis ils s'exercèrent à la touche sans lui. Camus en profita pour souffler un peu, se trouvant déjà fatigué et ne comprenant pas le but de la manœuvre.

« On fait une courte pause et ensuite, on joue ! » les avertit l'entraîneur.

Milo s'approcha de lui et lui tendit une bouteille d'eau.

« Bois sinon tu vas avoir des courbatures ! » lui dit-il.

Camus regarda tout autour de lui. Tous se passaient des bouteilles avec lesquelles ils s'aspergeaient ou buvaient au goulot. Il grimaça légèrement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire après les autres et cela le dégoûtait un peu. Mais seul Milo avait touché à cette bouteille et il trouva presque excitant de poser ses lèvres juste là où le joueur avait posé les siennes.

« Allez ! On se remet au boulot ! » cria de nouveau l'entraîneur, qui ne savait visiblement pas s'exprimer d'une autre façon. « On va faire deux équipes. Les jaunes et les rouges. »

Camus se retrouva bientôt avec un dossard jaune tandis que Milo en enfilait un rouge.

« Jouez ! » commanda de nouveau le coach.

Le romancier se contenta de courir sans trop chercher à comprendre le jeu, suivant vaguement le mouvement général, veillant à ne pas se tenir trop près du ballon ou trop en avance sur ses coéquipiers.

Tout le monde l'ignora pendant la première partie du jeu, ce qui l'arrangea beaucoup.

Au collège, le rôle de goal lui allait fort bien mais malheureusement, il n'existait rien de tel au rugby, malgré ses recherches, il n'avait pas trouvé de poste de planqué.

Alors qu'il commençait à se dire qu'il s'était fait oublier, quelqu'un eut tout à coup la très mauvaise idée de lui passer un ballon qu'il attrapa par miracle. Il ne sut quoi en faire et continua à courir avec, cherchant désespérément un coéquipier à qui le passer.

Etre en possession du ballon le mettait au centre de tous les regards et il pensa même s'en débarrasser un moment en le lançant en direction d'un joueur qui portait un dossard rouge.

Mais il vit tout à coup Milo qui arrivait à sa hauteur. Il se demanda quoi faire. Il essaya de bifurquer pour l'éviter mais le joueur se jeta sur lui, entourant sa taille de ses bras. Cette action déséquilibra Camus qui se sentit tomber à la renverse sur le sol.

Dans le feu de l'action, il laissa échapper le ballon dont un joueur rouge s'empara aussitôt.

Même s'il tomba de toute sa hauteur, le journaliste eut l'impression d'atterrir sur un matelas. Milo amortit légèrement sa chute en prenant appui sur son bras et l'écrivain se retrouva allongé sur l'herbe avec le joueur au-dessus de lui. Son cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse, sentant ce bras puissant l'enserrer. Puissance et douceur mêlées. Cette force contrôlée le fit frémir. Il sentit ce corps si vigoureux peser sur le sien de tout son poids.

Le visage de Milo était proche du sien et il eut envie que le joueur l'embrasse. Mais celui-ci se releva lentement.

« _Qu'il est beau !_ » pensa Camus.

Lui, était incapable de se relever, trop troublé encore par cette étreinte involontaire et l'odeur virile de Milo dans les narines. Il n'avait jamais été autant excité par quelqu'un.

Il avait les jambes en coton et Milo lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever comme il ne bougeait pas.

Les jambes flageolantes, il eut du mal à se mettre debout sans défaillir.

« Tu t'es fait mal ? » demanda le jeune Grec, légèrement inquiet.

« Non pas du tout. C'est juste…. Le choc. »

Milo sourit de toutes ses dents et Camus, le cœur battant le regarda, complètement séduit.

« Oui, ça surprend la première fois ! »

L'entraîneur regardait dans leur direction et Milo regagna son poste en courant. L'écrivain ne put s'empêcher de l'observer, se disant une fois de plus que le jeune sportif représentait le comble du sexy. Quand il le voyait courir, l'écrivain, si mal à l'aise dans son propre corps admirait les muscles des cuisses de l'athlète et sa facilité à se mouvoir, sa souplesse, ses excellents réflexes, l'impression de puissance qu'il dégageait.

Camus était encore trop déstabilisé par le placage dont il venait d'être victime pour pouvoir reprendre part au jeu. Ses pensées vagabondèrent une fois de plus et il ne participa que mollement au reste de la partie.

L'entraîneur leur signifia que le match était fini et bien que son équipe ait perdu, le romancier soupira de soulagement. Milo ôta son dossard et s'approcha de lui. D'un geste amical, comme il le faisait avec ses coéquipiers, il entoura les épaules du journaliste de son bras.

« Alors ? Ca t'a plu ? »

Tous les contacts physiques avec Milo le mettaient dans un état indescriptible mais Camus réussit à répondre sans rien laisser paraître.

« Ce n'est pas pour moi… »

Milo rit, ne semblant nullement vexé et le lâcha. Il rejoint à petites foulées l'un de ses camarades qui récupérait les dossards.

Camus s'interrogea de nouveau. Certes, c'était agréable que Milo le traite comme un copain mais était-il au courant de ses préférences sexuelles ? Une âme charitable avait bien dû le mettre au courant…. Et cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir ce genre de geste avec lui ? Faisait-il comme s'il ne savait pas ? Milo s'en foutait-il ? Ou n'était-il pas méfiant ?

Une fois de plus, il se posait bien trop de questions alors que tout était si simple avec Milo…

00000000000000000000000

L'eau du jet était à peine tiède et il frissonna en sentant l'eau glisser sur sa peau. Certes, dans les vestiaires de son club, ils bénéficiaient de douches individuelles mais le ballon d'eau chaude était bien trop petit pour que tous puissent bénéficier d'une douche agréable. Il shampouina rapidement ses longs cheveux blonds et les rinça tout aussi rapidement.

Sa peau rosit légèrement sous l'effet du froid.

Malgré l'avis contraire de son corps qui aurait voulu de la chaleur, il ferma totalement le robinet rouge pour se contenter d'une douche glacée et resta sous le jet en grelottant, s'imposant cette punition.

Il se sentait toujours vexé.

Pourquoi Camus ne lui faisait pas d'avances s'il était homosexuel ?

Il se remémorait son propre trouble lorsqu'il l'avait plaqué à terre, sentant son corps sous le sien et tous les autres moments semblables à celui-ci durant les semaines qui avaient précédé. Son corps si fin qui rappelait un peu celui d'une femme, ses longs cheveux, son beau visage aux traits délicats, sa voix posée et douce, l'impression de fragilité qu'il dégageait… Il voulait serrer Camus dans ses bras. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cela pour un homme.

Pourquoi n'intéressait-il pas Camus ? Il voulait plus que tout, sa reconnaissance et que l'écrivain le veuille lui aurait semblé être un bon début.

Il ne connaissait cependant rien aux homosexuels et à leur façon de faire et de se déclarer.

Et Camus ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa sexualité. Avait-il des aventures ? Cette idée le mettait en colère et il ne pouvait l'imaginer avec un autre homme sans un pincement au cœur.

00000000000000000000000

Ils se retrouvaient généralement chez Milo le soir venu. Le joueur possédait un petit appartement dans une banlieue calme.

Son logement était agréable, clair avec un large balcon et des murs jaunes assortis aux cheveux du propriétaire. Il était aménagé sobrement avec des meubles plus pratiques qu'esthétiques mais une atmosphère chaleureuse se dégageait de ces lieux que Camus avait tout de suite beaucoup aimés.

Un monticule de peluches en tout genre encombrait la chambre, ce que Camus trouvait un peu enfantin mais Milo lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait de cadeaux de fans et le journaliste avait été étonné et touché de voir que le sportif les conservait. De nombreux trophées garnissaient également les étagères ainsi que des posters de sport ou de dessins animés. Milo semblait également collectionner les consoles de jeux et cet appartement de grand ado, avait ému légèrement Camus.

L'écrivain s'installa dans ce qui était devenu son fauteuil. Il commençait à prendre ses repères et ses habitudes dans ses lieux, se sentant comme chez lui et beaucoup mieux qu'à son hôtel qu'il regagnait chaque soir à regret. Milo ne lui demandait d'ailleurs jamais de partir, comme s'il avait l'habitude que les gens squattent chez lui et que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Peut-être craignait-il la solitude ?

Il rêvassa quelques instants, se sentant fatigué après ce match éprouvant pour lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de faire de l'exercice physique. Il rejoignit tout de même au bout d'un moment. Milo, derrière le bar à l'américaine.

« Tu t'en sors ? »

« C'est bientôt prêt. »

Parmi ses innombrables qualités, le jeune Grec avait également celle de très bien cuisiner.

Milo sortit un bocal d'olives du frigo et en ajouta à sa préparation. Il en prit une dernière entre ses doigts et l'approcha de la bouche de Camus qui la saisit délicatement du bout des lèvres.

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Ils partageaient désormais une grande complicité, malgré les non-dits et aimaient visiblement tous les deux être ensemble.

Mais Milo sembla soudain le détailler avec curiosité.

« Quoi ? » questionna Camus, surprenant son regard qui l'inspectait.

« Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose de très indiscret ? » demanda Milo de but en blanc

Camus sourit de nouveau, se doutant que sa question indiscrète allait avoir trait à sa sexualité. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait que ce moment survienne, il y était préparé.

Mais Milo le surprit un peu en lui demandant :

« Est-ce que je te plais ? »

« Quoi ! »

« Est-ce que je te plais… ? » répéta Milo, beaucoup moins assuré.

Un long moment de silence suivit sa question. Camus fut d'abord éberlué puis retrouva son assurance et son sourire ironique.

« Pourquoi ? Tu es mécontent que je ne te fasse pas d'avances ou soulagé ? »

Milo le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je suis plutôt frustré. J'aurais voulu essayer. »

L'écrivain ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris par cette proposition. Il se demanda si Milo n'était pas en train de plaisanter mais son visage était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux. Il avait un air déterminé que le romancier ne lui avait vu qu'avant les matchs qu'il disputait.

Mais il décida malgré tout de s'en tenir à sa conduite qui lui réussissait si bien : l'amour platonique.

« C'est une très mauvaise idée… Si tu y tiens tant, tu n'as qu'à demander à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Comme il prononçait la dernière phrase, Camus pensa que si Milo couchait avec un autre homme, cela le mettrait dans une rage indescriptible. Mais il était peut-être le seul homo que Milo, soudainement libertin, connaisse…

« Ce n'est pas d'un autre dont j'ai envie. Je veux essayer avec toi ! »

Camus fut amplement satisfait par cette réponse. Il se tâta, réfléchissant.

Il avait peur de souffrir et que cet 'essai' ne brise définitivement leur amitié naissante à laquelle il tenait déjà beaucoup. Il savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée d'essayer de pervertir un hétéro. Ca se terminerait inévitablement par un rejet.

Mais Milo incarnait également son fantasme le plus absolu. Est-ce que ça ne valait pas le coup, même pour quelques heures ? L'imaginer nu contre lui… Il se rappela les sensations qu'il avait éprouvées lors du match. Ce placage qui l'avait laissé plein de désir. Mais peut-être était-ce justement si fort parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir Milo…. ? Avait-il envie de désacraliser son fantasme ?

Il se demandait également si le coach n'avait pas raison. Milo était peut-être totalement sous son influence et il s'identifiait peut-être désormais à lui, adoptant du même coup sa sexualité…

Le désir charnel prit le pas sur sa raison et Camus se sentit comme grisé par la proposition.

Son seul souci fut de se rappeler s'il n'avait pas passé un sous-vêtement trop ridicule le matin. Jugeant que non, il sourit légèrement.

« D'accord. Mais tout de suite. » déclara-t-il.

Le visage si sérieux de Milo s'illumina d'un sourire et l'homme s'approcha des plaques électriques pour les couper, abandonnant ses préparatifs culinaires.

« Allons dans la chambre. »

La situation était curieuse. Ils ne se touchèrent pas en gagnant la chambre mais ils se dévorèrent du regard.

La perspective d'avoir Milo était excitante. Il lui semblait tellement beau, tellement félin, ça ne lui paraissait pas possible qu'il puisse le toucher. Son cœur battait très vite, trop vite et il se demanda s'il n'allait pas faire un malaise avant même d'avoir pu effleurer le champion.

Ils s'enlacèrent en s'asseyant puis se laissant tomber sur le lit. Ils se regardèrent un instant, les yeux dans les yeux. Camus ressentait la même impression que durant l'entraînement. Ce corps si fort et si doux à la fois contre le sien…

Milo prit l'initiative de l'embrasser et il goûta avidement aux lèvres si sensuelles de l'athlète. Il avait souvent rêvé s'en emparer tellement elles le tentaient mais aujourd'hui, elles étaient bel et bien pressées contre les siennes. Il ouvrit la bouche pour laisser la langue de Milo caresser son palais.

Il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, s'en faisant presque mal aux paupières. Tout son corps frémissait sous l'agréable baiser. Il eut l'impression de perdre conscience lorsque les mains du sportif déboutonnèrent sa chemise et s'aventurèrent sur son torse dénudé.

Son corps se réveilla sous l'exquise caresse. Il trembla de passion et de désir.

C'était lui qui avait déjà l'expérience d'un autre homme mais il laissait à Milo le soin de tout faire. Et le jeune sportif ne se montrait pas spécialement entreprenant.

Il se mit alors à caresser ce torse puissant, sentant le relief de sa musculature malgré le tissu. Il lui ôta son tee-shirt, voulant sentir sa peau au contact de ses doigts.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Milo, au-dessus de lui, lui parut magnifique. Dans ses mèches blondes dansaient des éclats d'or. La lumière de la pièce d'à côté pénétrait en un large rayon lumineux. Dans leur précipitation, ils n'avaient pas rabattu complètement la porte et cette étrange lumière donnait au corps de Milo des reflets d'ambre, comme s'il était une statue de bronze. Ses yeux brillaient comme ceux d'un fauve, prenant une teinte dorée. Ses boucles coulaient sur ses épaules au gré de ses mouvements comme des flammes, tout son corps lui évoquait un incendie et la chaleur qu 'il dégageait lui semblait devoir le dévorer.

L'écrivain aimait la beauté, l'esthétisme. Il avait presque toujours choisi ses partenaires selon ce critère mais malgré tout, Milo les surpassait tous de ce point de vue.

Stimulé par ce spectacle, Camus se mit à le caresser avec plus d'insistance, descendant de plus en plus bas, vers son ventre, défaisant la boucle de sa ceinture, déboutonnant son jean.

Il aida le jeune Grec à se débarrasser de son pantalon puis sa main vint se placer sur son entrejambe, le caressant à travers son sous-vêtement.

Il trouvait cela plus excitant de le deviner à travers le tissu et il constata qu'il était plutôt bien bâti à sa plus grande satisfaction. Il se mit à le caresser de façon plus vicieuse, sentant son sexe se tendre sous le coton du boxer. Camus sourit, se disant que c'était bon signe. Milo baissa la tête et colla ses lèvres sur son épaule avant de pousser un léger gémissement.

Il avait monstrueusement envie de lui, de le sentir en lui. De ses doigts, il redessina les contours de ses parties génitales à travers le tissu.

Milo le déshabilla à son tour et il cessa ses caresses. Son pantalon glissa le long de ses jambes en une sensuelle caresse. Le jeune Grec s'était redressé au-dessus de lui pour lui ôter son vêtement. Milo lui adressa un regard amoureux et lui sourit. Il se pencha pour embrasser ses genoux, ce qui fit rire Camus que ça chatouillait légèrement. Le sourire de Milo s'élargit et avec la souplesse d'un félin, il remonta lentement le long de ses cuisses, l'embrassant et le caressant. Il flatta longuement ses cuisses avant que ses mains ne glissent le long de ses flancs

Milo s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres et le caressa avec douceur.

Le romancier fut un peu étonné que Milo aille si lentement malgré son état d'excitation déjà bien avancé. Mais peu à peu, il se rendit compte que le joueur lui faisait des préliminaires comme à une femme. Cette constatation l'amusa fortement et il eut envie de rire. Ce n'était pas désagréable même s'il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour s'exciter. Ses partenaires ne s'embarrassaient habituellement pas de ça.

L'écrivain le laissa faire un moment puis décida d'activer les choses. Il inversa la situation, faisant d'abord rouler le jeune Grec à côté de lui puis inversant la position, se plaçant au-dessus de lui.

Il embrassa le ventre de Milo avant de lui enlever son boxer, libérant totalement son érection.

Il glissa jusqu'à son bas ventre, posa ses lèvres sur sa virilité avant de la lécher doucement puis de la prendre dans sa bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! » demanda Milo, paraissant à la fois surpris et légèrement choqué.

Camus releva la tête, cessant sa caresse et sourit.

« Laisse-moi faire ! »

Il voulait tout faire pour que le champion préfère leur étreinte à celles qu'il avait eues avec des femmes. Par chance, Milo, en gentil garçon qu'il était, avait dû choisir des filles à son image, gentilles et trop sages qui ne lui avait sûrement pas fait tout un tas de choses.

Il l'excita un moment avec sa langue puis réfrénant de plus en plus difficilement son envie de le sentir le posséder complètement, s'allongea sur le dos.

Il lécha ses doigts et se prépara lui-même rapidement, sous le regard curieux de Milo. Sans ce feu qui dévorait son bas ventre, il serait peut-être mort de honte en montrant ce spectacle au jeune sportif mais seule l'urgence de satisfaire immédiatement son désir comptait en cet instant.

« Viens… » supplia-t-il.

Milo s'allongea sur lui et il lui fallut trop de temps au goût de Camus pour trouver le mode d'emploi mais lorsqu'il le pénétra enfin, l'écrivain poussa un râle de satisfaction.

Son corps se tendait sous le plaisir que lui procuraient chacune des allées et venues en lui. Il aurait aimé que le jeune Grec le touche en même temps mais il décida de se satisfaire lui-même pour ne pas trop donner de travail à Milo. Il glissa une main sous lui et commença à se caresser.

Peut-être que toucher un autre homme intimement dégoûterait le jeune sportif…

Milo semblait haleter et son souffle chaud venait caresser sa nuque.

« Plus vite… » le supplia Camus, tout aussi pantelant.

Milo passa un bras sous sa taille pour le maintenir plus fermement contre lui. Ses coups de reins se firent plus violents, arrachant des gémissements de plaisir à Camus.

Il sentit des gouttes de sueur rouler sur ses tempes tandis que ses cheveux se collaient à ses épaules, s'entremêlant avec ceux du jeune Grec.

Sa main s'activa sur son membre raidit et il ne tarda pas à jouir, se contractant du même coup. Milo gémit, montrant qu'il était proche de l'extase lui aussi et après un dernier coup de rein plus violent, il se retira.

Camus se retourna, cherchant immédiatement les bras de Milo pour s'y réfugier. Le joueur lui accorda facilement une place contre son torse. Le jeune Grec déposa un baiser sur son front mouillé de sueur et l'attira plus fortement contre lui. Camus enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux blonds, les respirant à pleines narines. Il sentit la poitrine de Milo se gonfler et se dégonfler, il était toujours essoufflé. L'écrivain passa la main dans ses cheveux bouclés, les caressant avec douceur.

« Ca t'a plu ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer.

« Oui. Super ! On va recommencer ? »

« Quand tu veux ! »

Ils rirent tous les deux et Milo le serra à nouveau contre lui.

« Tu as faim ? »

« Un peu… »

« Reste là, je vais te préparer un plateau. Ca va prendre un peu de temps, tout doit être froid maintenant ! »

Milo déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et se glissa hors du lit. Camus sourit en le regardant enfiler son boxer et se diriger vers la porte.

Il avait eu un moment peur que leurs ébats ne dégoûtent Milo et qu'une fois leur étreinte finie, il n'ait des remords et le chasse. Dans ses oreilles résonnaient encore des tas d'histoires comme ça, racontées par des amis gays dont le fantasme majeur était de se faire des hommes hétéros qui avaient envie de tenter l'expérience mais les traitaient avec mépris une fois l'acte consommé.

Camus se laissa aller parmi les oreillers, arborant un sourire béat. C'était vraiment une aventure idyllique jusqu'au bout ! Il avait l'impression d'être traité comme une reine par le plus charmant des princes.

Si seulement tout cela pouvait durer encore un peu !

_Merci à tou(te)s pour vos gentilles reviews ! C'est très sympa !_


	5. Chapter 5

**Amour d'octobre **

**Chapitre 5**

La semaine qui venait de s'écouler avait été dure pour Camus. Il avait dû rentrer à Paris et être loin de Milo resté à Toulouse, lui était pénible après les quatre jours qu'ils venaient de vivre et qui ressemblaient à une lune de miel. Il sentait son moral flancher même s'ils s'appelaient plusieurs fois par jour.

Milo, démonstratif et attentionné, lui téléphonait souvent pour lui dire qu'il lui manquait et lui murmurer des mots doux. Les filles perdaient sur toute la ligne ! Milo était presque le petit ami idéal.

Lui, était amoureux fou. Il lui écrivait tous les jours, des lettres d'amour ou des poèmes. Il ne savait pas si l'objet de son affection les appréciait mais les composer lui apportait beaucoup de réconfort. Ca le libérait. Il avait plus de facilité à exprimer ses sentiments sur le papier.

Son humeur, déjà morose, se dégrada considérablement lorsque Sacha sonna à son interphone.

Camus allait le rembarrer sèchement lorsqu'une voisine conquise par le charme du jeune sculpteur, lui ouvrit l'accès qui menait aux ascenseurs.

L'écrivain l'imagina tambouriner à la porte de son appartement jusqu'à ce qu'il lui ouvre. Sacha avait de la suite dans les idées ! Et il préféra s'épargner ce moment pénible qui le ferait encore plus mal voir de ses voisins en lui ouvrant tout de suite.

« Salut ! » fit Sacha en repoussant derrière ses épaules ses cheveux d'un blond cendré. « Je me suis rappelé que j'avais laissé une colle spéciale chez toi. Elle coûte assez chère et j'ai fait quelques excès ce mois-ci. Ca m'arrangerait de la reprendre. J'imagine que tu n'en as pas l'usage de toute façon ? »

« Je croyais que tu avais récupéré toutes tes affaires la dernière fois… »

« Il faut croire que non… »

Sans manifester la moindre gêne où le moindre égard pour son intimité, Sacha se mit à fouiller dans les tiroirs du bureau de Camus, déplaçant le contenu, ne se souciant pas ensuite de le remettre en ordre.

L'écrivain, très méticuleux et ordonné, fronça les sourcils.

Sacha tomba soudain sur les poèmes que Camus était en train d'écrire et se mit à les déchiffrer. Même s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de très personnel, le romancier ne trouva pas la volonté de l'en empêcher et de lui arracher les feuillets des mains. Il n'ignorait pas que de vouloir s'opposer à Sacha était de toute façon vain.

« Tiens ? Tu as un nouvel amant ? » fit l'homme.

Camus ne répondit pas.

« Juste comme moi j'allais être de nouveau libre… Dommage… »

« Tu n'es plus avec ton Chakra ? »

« Shaka ! Non, lui et moi ça n'a pas duré longtemps… »

Camus sourit en secouant la tête. Sacha l'avait quitté pour son professeur de sophrologie mais cela n'avait apparemment pas duré bien longtemps.

Sacha avait poursuivi sa lecture et il releva soudain la tête.

« Emilio ? On ne peut pas dire que ce soit vraiment le dernier prénom à la mode… C'est Emilio Miriakis ? Ben dis donc, tu ne t'embêtes pas ! »

« Tu as trouvé ta colle ? » demanda Camus, mécontent que Sacha soit mis au courant.

« Je venais également pour t'inviter à ma nouvelle expo. Si tu viens le premier jour, le Ministre de la Culture en personne sera là ! Il faut absolument que tu viennes. Et je compte sur toi pour emmener ton Emilio ! »

Il fut étonné de voir que le sculpteur prenait si bien le fait qu'il ait réussi à le remplacer. Connaissant Sacha, il aurait pensé qu'il serait jaloux et lui balancerait une vacherie dont il avait le secret, quelque chose qui lui ferait bien mal comme il connaissait ses points faibles. Mais il avait l'air de bonne humeur. L'homme était de toute façon extrêmement lunatique, comme s'il était partagé entre deux personnalités.

Camus n'était pas convaincu qu'aller à cette exposition avec Milo soit une idée brillante mais il accepta dans une volonté d'apaisement.

« D'accord. J'essaierai de venir. »

« Avec Emilio ! » précisa une nouvelle fois Sacha. « J'y tiens ! »

000000000000000000000000000000000000

« Tu veux que je te fasse un massage ? » demanda Camus d'une voix douce, caressant les épaules de son amant, allongé lascivement à ses côtés.

« Oui, avec plaisir… »

Camus se plaça au-dessus de Milo étendu sur le ventre et commença à délasser sa nuque par une légère pression des doigts. Ses mains descendirent sensuellement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant frissonner.

« J'ai les mains froides ? » demanda l'écrivain, amusé.

« Un peu. Mais ce n'est pas désagréable. »

Camus prolongea ses caresses un moment avant de se redresser pour s'installer plus confortablement au-dessus de son amant. Il passa une jambe de chaque côté de son corps et remua lentement des reins, effleurant de ses parties intimes les fesses de son partenaire qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer à chaque fois.

Milo releva la tête et la tourna vers lui, semblant un peu inquiet.

Camus lui sourit et la rassura :

« Ne crains rien. Je suis uniquement passif. »

Le sportif se détendit à nouveau et posa son menton sur l'oreiller.

L'écrivain promena les mains sur son dos, insistant sur ses reins. Il s'étonnait encore de la beauté de son partenaire, ne pouvant croire que celui-ci avait été son amant et qu'il le serait peut-être encore. Milo se comportait encore comme un hétéro mais cela ne le dérangeait pas tant qu'il restait sa 'princesse'.

Milo se découvrait sans doute une nouvelle sexualité avec lui. Il avait la chance d'être le premier, il espérait donc rester le seul. Il fallait qu'il fasse tout pour le garder pour lui. Ce qui le rassurait, c'était qu'en dehors de l'aspect sexuel, ils s'entendaient très bien.

« Ca a été dur une semaine sans toi. » déclara d'ailleurs Milo, le confortant dans ses certitudes.

« Pour moi aussi. Tu y prends goût on dirait… »

Il aimait être nu avec son Milo, il aimait sa sensualité et sa douceur. Même les étreintes qui lui avaient paru parfois bestiales ou salissantes avec d'autres partenaires, malgré le plaisir que cela lui procurait, lui semblaient belles et poétiques avec Milo.

Il cessa son massage pour s'allonger à nouveau aux côtés du sportif. Milo se tourna légèrement vers lui, l'incitant à venir se blottir dans ses bras musclés, ce que Camus fit.

Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, respirant à pleines narines le parfum de son eau de toilette. Il caressa doucement ses épaules et trouva à la naissance de son cou une petite chaîne en or. Avec ses doigts, il remonta tout le long du bijou jusqu'à découvrir un pendentif : une petite croix dorée.

« Tu es croyant ? » demanda le romancier.

« Oui… »

Camus, lui, ne l'était pas du tout. Il méprisait généralement tout ce qui avait trait à la religion et il sourit en regardant le médaillon. Tout semblait devoir les opposer et pourtant, il y avait toujours cette attirance étrange entre eux. Ou tout cela allait-il les mener ?

0000000000000000000000000000000

« Où-est-ce qu'on va, déjà ? » demanda Milo à Camus, dans le taxi qui les conduisait à travers la capitale.

« Je t'ai déjà dit, à une exposition de sculpture. »

Le jeune joueur bailla en regardant par la vitre.

« Les musées, tout ça, ce n'est pas trop mon truc, tu sais. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne restera pas longtemps. J'ai promis qu'on viendrait alors on se montre et on repart. »

« Ca me va. Tu connais celui qui expose ? »

«Oui. »

« Qui c'est ? »

« Sacha Gemini. Un ami. »

Camus omit sciemment de signaler qu'il s'agissait surtout de son ex-amant mais Milo ne sembla pas se poser trop de questions.

« On arrive ! »

Camus régla la course tandis que le jeune joueur, comme un enfant impatient, était déjà sorti du véhicule.

Ils entrèrent dans la galerie qui était déjà remplie par une foule d'amateurs d'art. Milo jeta des regards curieux tout autour de lui.

« Bon, elles sont où les sculptures ? »

« C'est ce que tu vois sur les podiums. »

« C'est…. ces…. trucs, là ? » demanda Milo, incrédule qui s'attendait à voir des moulures en plâtres, des statues de marbre ou de beaux visages de bronze mais en aucun cas ces assemblages hétéroclites.

Camus rit doucement, amusé par sa réaction.

« Tu t'attendais à voir du Rodin ? C'est de l'art moderne. Sacha fait du pop art. » lui signala-t-il.

Milo dû se contenter de cette explication qui ne lui en apprit en vérité pas plus. Comme il venait pour regarder, très sérieux, il se mit à observer la première œuvre sous toutes les coutures, essayant d'y trouver quelque chose d'intéressant ou d'émouvant.

Mais la plupart des 'sculptures' lui semblèrent rapidement n'être que des amoncellements d'objets usuels tout à fait communs.

Il resta néanmoins un long moment perplexe devant une œuvre intitulée « Explosion galactique ». Il trouva le nom poétique et essaya de découvrir quelque chose de vaguement galactique à ces boules de cotillons piquées sur de longues tiges métalliques. Il leur devina un air de famille avec l'antenne de sa télévision mais les métaphores artistiques s'arrêtèrent à ce stade dans son esprit.

« Camus ! Emilio ! » s'exclama tout à coup quelqu'un, le tirant de sa contemplation songeuse.

Un homme aux longs cheveux d'un blond cendré s'avança vers eux, suivi d'une cours d'admirateurs.

L'athlète sentit soudain Camus gêné.

« Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? » demanda l'artiste.

« Tu as beaucoup progressé. » commenta Camus.

« Emilio ! Il me faut absolument ton avis ! » s'exclama le dénommé Sacha en prenant le rugbyman par l'épaule comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années.

Milo fut bien embarrassé. Il ne connaissait rien à l'art et encore moins à l'art moderne et au pop art.

« C'est… intéressant. » concéda-t-il.

« Tu trouves ? » fit Sacha, qui réclamait visiblement une analyse plus poussée.

Camus vint au secours de son amant.

« Tu as utilisé une plus grande variété de matériaux que lors de ta dernière expo. »

« Ah ! Laisse donc Emilio parler ! C'est la première fois qu'il vient voir mes œuvres, je suis flatté. Je veux savoir tout ce qu'il en a pensé ! »

L'écrivain le maudit par la pensée.

Connaissant Sacha, il se doutait que celui-ci allait tenter d'humilier Milo en se moquant de son inculture en matière d'art. C'était comme un test que le sculpteur faisait passer à son remplaçant, s'efforçant de mettre en lumière toute sa médiocrité pour bien montrer comme Camus était nul lui-même. L'écrivain partit perdant d'avance.

Il essaya tout de même de les suivre comme ils remontaient la galerie mais il aperçut soudain le Ministre de la Culture entouré de nombreuses personnes et il ne put l'ignorer. L'homme vint le saluer, l'empêchant de garder un œil sur Sacha et Milo.

« Alors ? » le relança Sacha.

« C'est… tout à fait surprenant. Surtout l'explosion galactique. »

« Oui ? C'est aussi ma préférée pour tout te dire. Je vois qu'on a les mêmes goûts ! Et pour quelle raison l'aimes-tu ? »

Milo chercha Camus du regard comme une bouée de sauvetage. Il l'aperçut en train de discuter avec un homme en costume sombre. L'écrivain releva la tête et surprit son appel à l'aide muet. Il sembla s'efforcer de revenir vers lui.

Le sportif se demanda pourquoi ce Sacha tenait tant à avoir son avis à lui, qui n'y connaissait rien. Il le sentait faussement amical, hypocrite.

Il chercha dans sa tête une raison à avancer, jugeant que l'argument selon lequel il trouvait le nom rigolo, risquait d'être insuffisant.

« Elle est très… différente des autres. » avança le jeune joueur. « Même si elle leur ressemble quand même beaucoup. » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

« Tout à fait ! » s'écria Sacha « C'est tout à fait ça. D'ailleurs, le directeur de la galerie m'a dit que cette œuvre lui faisait penser à du Jasper Johns. Quel compliment ! Mais certains m'ont dit aussi qu'ils ressentaient davantage l'influence de Robert Rauschenberg dans mon explosion galactique. Et toi ? Que dirais-tu ? »

Ces deux noms étaient aussi étrangers à Milo que l'auraient été celui des deux meilleurs rugbymen sud-africains à Sacha et il ne sut que répondre.

Heureusement pour lui, une femme en tailleur rouge, à côté de Sacha, ne put s'empêcher de vouloir étaler sa science en matière d'explosion galactique.

« Les deux ne sont pas inconciliables quand on sait que… » intervint-elle.

Milo la remercia par la pensée tandis que le sculpteur lui adressait un regard noir.

Camus réussit à orchestrer un subtil rapprochement, emmenant à sa suite le Ministre et quelques autres personnes. Il se mêla bientôt à nouveau au petit groupe qui comprenait Milo et Sacha qui essayait toujours de faire parler d'art au joueur.

« Et toi Emilio ? Quel est ton avis ? »

Le sportif hésita un moment avant de répondre.

« Moi je n'y connais pas grand chose en art. » avoua-t-il avec simplicité.

Deux blondasses pouffèrent comme s'il s'agissait de la plus grosse tare de la terre et Camus grimaça légèrement en entendant cet aveu. Bien sûr, confesser cela dévalorisait certainement un peu Milo mais mieux valait encore qu'il ne cherche pas à bluffer et se laisse entraîner par Sacha dans une analyse poussée dans laquelle, face aux spécialistes, il serait forcément pris en défaut.

« Moi non plus ! » leur confia le Ministre à leur plus totale stupéfaction, souriant à Milo « Je n'ai jamais suivi de cours d'histoire de l'art de ma vie, je mélange toujours un peu les courants et pourtant, ça ne m'empêche pas d'arpenter les musées et d'apprécier les œuvres. »

L'écrivain adressa un regard de remerciement au Ministre pour sa fausse modestie. Il savait l'homme très cultivé et il le bénit d'avoir contribué à sauver Milo de cette situation.

Il remarqua d'ailleurs que Sacha serrait les dents. Loin de l'avoir rendu ridicule, la confidence de Milo l'avait rendu sympathique.

« Je n'ai pas encore tout vu. Je vais aller faire un tour dans la galerie. » s'excusa le sportif en s'éloignant d'eux.

Milo fit semblant d'admirer l'une des œuvres de Sacha. Sa mine était devenue sombre et sa bonne humeur était retombée au niveau zéro.

Il se trouvait idiot, il se sentait ridicule dans ce monde auquel il n'appartenait pas mais dans lequel vivait l'écrivain. Il mesurait toute la distance qui le séparait de Camus étrangement absent et mystérieux pour lui en ces lieux. Avait-il sa place auprès du romancier ? N'avait-il pas été prétentieux de penser jusqu'à présent que c'était possible ?

Il en voulait terriblement à ce Sacha Gemini d'avoir fait remarqué cela à Camus. Il serra le poing, réprimant son envie de le lui balancer dans la figure. Il avait l'impression qu'on s'était joué de lui.

Mais il ne pouvait que s'en prendre à lui-même, il avait été un imbécile de penser qu'il avait sa place dans une exposition de sculpture.

Il baissa la tête et essaya de se concentrer sur la lecture d'un panneau qui expliquait le pourquoi de l'exposition. Il n'y comprit absolument rien malgré sa bonne volonté et se sentit encore plus stupide.

Il continua son chemin dans l'allée, détaillant une nouvelle compression devant laquelle une dame chic et âgée poussait des petits cris admiratifs.

« Vous aimez, vous ? » lui demanda discrètement Milo avec naïveté.

« Absolument ! C'est fantastique ! C'est une œuvre tellement tragique ! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça représente ? » la questionna de nouveau l'athlète, intrigué, se demandant ce qu'il y avait de tragique hormis tous les zéros sur l'étiquette du prix.

« Vous ne savez pas ? L'artiste a perdu son frère jumeau dans son enfance, Celui-ci s'est noyé alors qu'ils jouaient tous deux au bord de la mer. Ca évoque ce moment dramatique de sa vie. Je crois que Sacha Gemini en conçoit toujours une grande culpabilité. Même aujourd'hui. »

« Ah…. Non, je ne savais pas… »

Milo eut pitié du sculpteur en apprenant son triste passé. Lui-même était tellement attaché à ses frères et sœurs qu'il se doutait combien sa douleur avait dû être grande. Sans compter que s'ils étaient jumeaux, ils devaient être bien plus proches encore. Il révisa son jugement pardonnant à Sacha ses tentatives pour le rabaisser et même la laideur de son art. Il regarda les sculptures suivantes avec une certaine bienveillance.

Camus n'avait pu se séparer du Ministre qui appréciait visiblement sa compagnie.

« Ce Sacha Gemini est d'une suffisance ! » lui glissa l'homme d'Etat, comme ils s'approchaient de la sortie. « En revanche, j'ai trouvé Milo Miriakis formidable. » continua le Ministre « Il incarne la modestie, la simplicité, la gentillesse…. C'est bien qu'un grand champion comme lui soit un modèle pour la jeunesse. On a besoin de gens comme ça. »

L'écrivain arbora un petit sourire et ne répondit pas. Il regarda l'homme monter dans une longue voiture et attendit sur le trottoir que Milo le rejoigne.

« On marche jusqu'à une station de taxi ? » proposa-t-il au joueur.

« On ne peut pas rentrer en métro ? »

« Tu n'as pas peur de te faire sauter dessus par des fans ? »

« Bof… Peu de gens me reconnaissent… Surtout quand je suis habillé différemment. »

« Si tu veux. »

Ils marchèrent côte à côte en silence. Au bout d'un moment, Milo ne put s'empêcher de demander.

« Dis ? Tu as honte de moi ? »

Camus resta muet quelques secondes et baissa les yeux, souriant légèrement, comme gêné.

« Non. C'est de moi dont j'ai honte. » finit-il par avouer.

00000000000000000000000000000

« Tourne le visage un peu vers la droite. Voilà ! Comme ça… C'est parfait. Ne bouge plus ! »

Milo se figea, obéissant aux indications qu'on venait de lui donner.

Il se prêtait de bonne grâce à cette séance photo pour une marque de vêtement de sport dont il portait les produits.

« Magnifique ! C'est parfait. » s'enthousiasma modérément le photographe, très professionnel, en tournant autour du sportif pour réaliser ses clichés. « Tu peux relever un tout petit peu la tête ? »

Milo, très discipliné, obéit aussitôt.

« Très bien…. Tu peux te détendre. On va faire une petite pause. »

Milo, allongé sur un tapis composé des mascottes de la marque, se redressa. Il prit l'une peluche et jongla avec.

« Dites ? Est-ce que je pourrais en garder une pour ma petite sœur ? » demanda-t-il.

« Si ça te fait plaisir, sers-toi. Il n'y a pas de problème Tu peux en prendre autant que tu veux. » répondit l'un des assistants.

« Merci beaucoup ! »

« De rien, vraiment. On allait les jeter après la séance photo de toute façon. »

« Oh ! C'est dommage ! »

Le photographe s'était éloigné et regardait déjà ses prises de vues sur un écran d'ordinateur et il eut un petit sourire de satisfaction devant le résultat.

« Ca va marcher cette ligne de vêtement, c'est sûr ! » Il jeta un regard vers Milo qui, désœuvré, caressait toujours sa peluche d'un air songeur. Le photographe parla plus fort pour être entendu de Milo.

« Ton image va être placardée sur les arrêts de bus de toutes les grandes villes de France et même de Belgique. » lui signala-t-il.

« Ah oui ? C'est vrai ? Super ! » fit l'athlète avec un grand sourire.

« Il se fout de nous ou il est complètement stupide ? » fit remarquer tout bas le directeur de la communication au photographe.

« Laisse tomber… » chuchota l'autre. « Au moins, il se montre coopératif et il ne fait pas sa star et ça nous change ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il est photogénique ! »

Les autres assistants avaient commencé à déplacer le matériel et le directeur demanda au photographe.

« Ca gagne beaucoup un rugbyman ? »

« Ils sont professionnels ? Je n'en sais rien, moi. Pourquoi ? »

« Ca me ferait bien chier qu'un crétin pareil qui doit tout juste savoir lire gagne plus que moi en tapant simplement dans un ballon. »

« Essaie pour commencer de lancer droit un ballon de rugby, on en reparlera ensuite. Et puis tu sais, être sportif, ça n'empêche pas d'être intelligent. Valentin Harpie de l'équipe de Brive, il a un diplôme d'ingénieur. Je le sais parce que c'est un cousin éloigné de ma femme. »

« Ouais mais ça doit pas être son cas, à lui… » répliqua-t-il en désignant Milo du menton.

« Pour le pognon, rien qu'avec ce contrat publicitaire, il a dû se faire un bon paquet de thunes crois-moi ! »

« Je le sais ! C'est moi qui lui ai apporté son contrat ! »

« C'est fini ? Je peux m'en aller ? » demanda gentiment Milo.

Le photographe releva la tête et sourit, criant presque pour être entendu.

« Oui, c'est bon, Milo Merci pour tout. »

« De rien ! »

« J'espère qu'il ne nous a pas entendus… » chuchota-t-il à l'adresse du jeune directeur en voyant le sportif se diriger vers la porte.

0000000000000000000000

« Je vais prendre une salade paysanne. » indiqua Sacha au serveur, en lui tendant le menu.

« Et moi une salade italienne. » commanda l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

« Fidèle à tes origines ? » demanda le sculpteur avec un petit sourire.

« Toi aussi ? » fit l'Italien, moqueur.

« Tu plaisantes ! Ma famille est de la haute bourgeoisie ! » s'offusqua Sacha, très sérieux.

Mario Maschera–Dimorte ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant une pointe de vexation dans sa voix.

La brasserie qu'ils avaient choisie pour déjeuner était animée et ils restèrent silencieux un moment en attendant qu'on leur amène leur commande.

Ils semblaient tous deux légèrement démoralisés.

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'être la forme… » fit remarquer l'Italien, repoussant vers l'arrière ses cheveux qu'il teignait en gris argenté.

« Mon expo ne marche pas aussi bien que prévu et mon ex file le parfait amour avec son nouveau Jules. Ca me déprime, moi, le bonheur des autres. Tu sculptes toujours, au fait ? »

« Plus vraiment. J'ai plus le temps. Et ça ne rapporte pas assez. »

« A qui le dis-tu ! Dommage, j'aimais beaucoup ta série sur les masques… »

Le sourire de l'Italien se fit plus ironique.

« Flatteur ! Il n'y a bien que toi qui aies su apprécier mon art à sa juste valeur ! » fit-il, plaisantant.

« Tu n'es pas venu voir mon expo ? Remarque, il n'est pas trop tard… »

« J'étais en Sicile jusqu'à il y a trois jours sinon je t'aurais appelé plus tôt. Je faisais un reportage sur les volcans. »

Sacha arbora à son tour un sourire narquois.

« Les volcans ? Mais c'est passionnant ! » le railla-t-il « La vie est dure pour tout le monde, on dirait. Je t'aurais bien proposé de réaliser le catalogue de mon expo mais le propriétaire de la galerie parle déjà de l'abréger. »

« T'inquiètes pas pour moi. J'ai eu un tuyau il y a quelques heures, il paraît que Saori Kido est à Cannes avec une armée de gardes du corps. Je vais voir si mon agence me paie le billet pour faire quelques clichés. »

« Tu joues toujours les paparazzi ? »

« C'est pas glorieux mais il n'y a que ça qui paie réellement. Les photos d'art, tout le monde s'en fout. Mais même de ce côté là, la vie est dure. Les acteurs ne font plus rêver, on voit les chanteurs dans toutes les émissions télé jusqu'à l'écœurement et les têtes couronnées ont décidé d'être fidèles ce mois-ci. Les histoires d'amour réussies ne font plus recette. Les lecteurs aiment le tragique ou le révoltant. »

Sacha sourit et regarda le fond de son assiette. Il joua un moment à déplacer deux grains de maïs avec sa fourchette.

« Tu es à la recherche d'un scoop ? Je crois que j'ai peut-être une info pour toi. Milo Miriakis, tu connais? »

« Le joueur de rugby ? »

« Oui. Il a une bonne côte dans les journaux à potins ? »

Mario fit la moue.

« Trop sage. Même pas un cocard lors d'une troisième mi-temps ! Mais c'est devenu une vraie célébrité. Ca peut faire vendre. Tout dépend de l'info. »

Le sourire de Sacha s'élargit davantage.

« Tu ne vas pas être déçu ! »

00000000000000000000000000

« Tu joues ce week-end ? » demanda Camus en levant le nez de son journal.

« Non, je me repose. » répondit Milo, qui lui, lisait une revue sportive.

« Je viens de lire que la météo annonçait du beau temps. Et si on allait pique-niquer ? »

Milo lâcha son magazine et se leva.

« Ou ça ? On va à la campagne ? » interrogea-t-il sur un ton joyeux.

« Pas la peine, il y a des parcs dans Paris… »

« D'accord ! On prendra une couverture ? Je vais aller demain acheter tout ce qu'il faut ! »

L'enthousiasme naïf et enfantin du jeune joueur fit sourire Camus.

_A suivre….Merci pour vos commentaires !_


	6. Chapter 6

Amour d'octobre

Chapitre 6

Lorsque Milo entra dans le vestiaire, les discussions cessèrent et tous se turent pour le dévisager.

« Ben quoi ? » fit le champion, se demandant ce qu'il avait de particulier pour être au centre de tous les regards.

Il gagna la place qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre, ouvrit son sac de sport et commença à se changer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me regarder ? C'est parce que je suis en retard ? » demanda-t-il à Damien en laçant ses chaussures.

L'autre lui sourit, gêné.

« Je ne sais pas trop… »

Damien se levait déjà pour rejoindre ses coéquipiers et Milo se hâta de se préparer pour les rejoindre sur le terrain.

L'entraînement lui sembla étrange, on lui passa assez peu le ballon mais il avait la tête tournée vers Paris et Camus et il n'en fit pas cas.

L'entraînement prit fin et l'un de ses coéquipiers s'approcha de lui pour lui dire :

« Tu peux aller prendre ta douche avant nous. Nous, on va ranger le matériel. »

Milo sourit à cette proposition. Il avait un avion à prendre pour Paris et cela l'arrangeait plutôt, sans compter qu'il aurait de l'eau chaude pour se doucher, ce qui ne serait pas forcément le cas de ceux qui passeraient après.

« Ah merci ! C'est gentil ! » remercia-t-il avant de regagner le vestiaire avant tous les autres.

Il trouva l'atmosphère des vestiaires vides assez étrange et plutôt triste mais il se dépêcha de se doucher et de se changer.

Il prit un bus qui l'amena jusqu'à l'aéroport où il enregistra rapidement ses bagages qui consistaient en un unique sac de voyage.

Il ne patienta pas bien longtemps car on permit rapidement aux passagers d'embarquer.

Il trouva sa place dans l'appareil sans difficulté et sourit à la vieille dame qui allait être sa voisine durant le voyage et celle-ci chaussa ses lunettes pour mieux le détailler.

Il boucla sa ceinture puis pianota fébrilement sur la tablette en face de lui, ayant déjà hâte d'arriver.

« Vous voulez des journaux, des magazines ? » lui demanda une hôtesse qui passait avec un chariot.

« Non-merci ! » la remercia Milo.

« Et vous ? » demanda-t-elle à la dame âgée.

« La presse féminine et people, s'il vous plait. »

L'hôtesse lui tendit quelques revues et la dame s'empressa de se plonger dans cette lecture.

Milo, qui s'ennuyait déjà, regarda tout autour de lui, observant les passagers qui prenaient place à leurs sièges.

Il pensa à Camus qu'il avait dû laisser quelques jours plus tôt pour retourner à son club s'entraîner. Même si jouer lui procurait beaucoup de plaisir, il vivait de plus en plus mal le fait d'être séparé de son amant. Les soirées qu'il passait seul dans son appartement lui paraissaient interminables et son grand lit bien froid sans Camus dedans. Mais heureusement, grâce à cette belle invention qu'était l'aviation, faire l'aller-retour entre Toulouse et Paris pouvait se faire dans la même journée.

Machinalement, il jeta un œil à la revue de la femme assise à côté de lui. Elle regardait des recettes de cuisine et il scruta les photos, essayant de déterminer la nature des mets.

Elle tourna la page et Milo resta soudain figé de stupéfaction.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Sur les pages glacées du magazine, s'étalaient les images de son pique-nique au parc avec Camus. Tous les gestes tendres qu'ils avaient eus semblaient avoir été immortalisés alors qu'ils s'étaient isolés et s'étaient crus à l'abri des regards.

Tout lui parut soudain clair, l'attitude étrange de ses coéquipiers et les regards intrigués que lui jetait la vieille dame à côté de lui qui l'avait apparemment reconnu et ajustait ses lunettes pour mieux le voir.

Il marmonna quelques jurons et fébrilement, il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste pour y trouver son portable et prévenir Camus.

Mais l'hôtesse le vit sortir son téléphone et l'empêcha de s'en servir.

« S'il vous plait ! Nous allons bientôt décoller. Voulez-vous bien éteindre votre téléphone mobile ? »

Milo voulut protester mais il se rendit compte que cela serait inutile et rangea sagement l'objet.

Enervé, impatient d'arriver, il pianota de plus belle sur la tablette devant lui, essayant de se calmer.

Ces photos allaient sûrement déclencher une catastrophe. Camus était-il déjà au courant ?

00000000000000000000000

Camus ne fut pas étonné outre mesure de trouver Sacha au bout du fil en décrochant son téléphone. Il n'avait pas tellement d'amis et hormis Milo qui devait être dans l'avion, peu de gens cherchaient généralement à le joindre sur sa ligne privée.

« Alors comme ça tu es une star ? » demanda immédiatement le sculpteur, légèrement moqueur.

« Hein ? »

« Oui, tu es dans tous les journaux ce matin. »

« Comment ça ? » fit Camus, étonné.

« Ton histoire avec Milo, ça plait beaucoup aux rédacteurs des magazines people, on dirait. Faut dire que c'était plutôt inattendu ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! » demanda Camus se sentant de plus en plus tendu.

« Descends chez ton buraliste et achète _Voilà_ ! » lui conseilla Sacha avant de raccrocher, jouant les énigmatiques.

L'écrivain attrapa sa veste et ne prit même pas la peine de fermer à clé son appartement. Il dévala les marches des escaliers et à grandes enjambées et gagna le kiosque à journaux le plus proche.

La couverture du torchon le renseigna immédiatement sur la nature du désastre.

Il paya et remontant le col de sa veste pour éviter les regards curieux, regagna son domicile.

« Merde ! » fit-il en se renversant dans son fauteuil, après la lecture des titres.

Il se passa la main sur le front.

Certes, ils n'avaient pas été assez idiots pour échanger des baisers passionnés dans un lieu public mais de la façon dont les choses étaient présentées, avec comme preuves les photos, il ne ferait nulle doute pour qui lirait l'article qu'ils avaient une liaison.

Mais qui lisait vraiment ce genre de magazine hormis des ménagères désœuvrées clientes des salons de coiffure ?

Il n'était pas une star et la réputation de Milo n'allait pas au-delà des amateurs de sport. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire plus que cela. Personne ne prêterait tellement attention à cet article.

Cependant, il avait été naïf de croire qu'ils pourraient mener une vie ordinaire. Ils allaient devoir se montrer plus prudent à l'avenir.

Le téléphone sonna de nouveau et il décrocha, lâchant un « Allo ? » un peu sec, se doutant de toute façon qu'il s'agissait de Sacha qui venait le narguer.

« Tu veux que je passe chez toi pour te donner des conseils sur la gestion de ta nouvelle notoriété ? » proposa sans préambule le sculpteur.

« Non-merci ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais un lecteur de Voilà ! » le railla Camus.

« Tout le monde lit ce genre de journaux, Camus. Hormis toi, bien sûr, mais c'est parce que tu es un peu un extraterrestre. »

« Merci du compliment. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils. »

Camus raccrocha, mettant un terme à leur conversation.

Furieux contre lui-même, contre Sacha et contre ce maudit paparazzi, il se servit un verre de whisky et s'assit dans son canapé, attendant Milo avec encore plus d'impatience.

Son regard s'était assombri. Son histoire avec le jeune joueur n'appartenait qu'à eux. Il était plus que mécontent que cela se sache. Il était certain que les autres allaient maintenant tout gâcher, tout salir.

00000000000

« Et ensuite, sur le terrain, personne ne me faisait la passe ! C'est comme si tout le monde m'ignorait ! »

Assis dans son canapé, son verre toujours à la main, Camus écoutait avec patience Milo qui lui racontait de façon animée sa matinée.

« Je ne pensais pas que tant de monde lisait ce genre de magazine… le même qui prétend que Saori Kido est la réincarnation d'Athéna ! » fit Camus, songeur. « Peut-être qu'on ferait bien de ne plus se voir quelques temps pour faire taire les rumeurs… »

« Quoi ! Tu es sérieux ? »

Les grands yeux bleu ciel de Milo parurent se charger de nuages et son air triste fit regretter à l'écrivain ses paroles.

« Moi je ne peux pas me passer de te voir ! » cria Milo.

« Je disais juste ça comme ça…. Ca ne veut pas dire que c'est ce que j'envisage de faire… »

Le sportif eut l'air rassuré et il vint s'asseoir à côté de Camus.

« On va essayer de se montrer discrets et ils se lasseront bien. Si on ne demande rien à personne, on nous laissera tranquille. » fit Milo d'une voix plus douce, en caressant les mèches auburn de son amant.

« Tu as sans doute raison…. » répondit Camus, beaucoup moins convaincu. Il était de toute façon pessimiste de nature, peut-être parce qu'il connaissait trop ce genre de milieu et les dégâts que les rumeurs pouvaient faire. Alors si en plus elles étaient fondées….

La sonnerie du téléphone portable de Milo retentit et l'athlète s'isola dans la cuisine pour répondre.

« Allo ? »

« Milo ? »

Il fut un peu surpris en reconnaissant la voix de sa jeune sœur Lenika.

« Tu n'es pas en cours à cette heure ? J'espère que tu ne manques pas l'école ! » la sermonna-t-il immédiatement.

« Non rassure-toi ! Dis, c'est vrai ce que mes copines racontent ? Tu sors avec un mec ? Un écrivain en plus ? »

« Euh…. » fit Milo, gêné, se demandant s'il devait reconnaître les faits et de quelle manière.

« Ca, ça veut dire oui ! » accusa-t-elle devant son indécision « Tu exagères ! Je me faisais un fric fou en revendant tes vieilles fringues aux filles de mon bahut ! Je vais perdre plein d'amies car elles ne vont plus s'intéresser à toi si elles savent que tu es gay et ne perdront plus leur temps avec moi dans l'espoir de te croiser ! »

Milo ne trouva rien à répondre et Lenika avait de toute façon raccroché. Perplexe, il fixa l'écran de son portable et s'aperçut qu'il avait un message en mémoire sur son répondeur. Il l'écouta.

Il provenait de son autre sœur Stefani qui lui reprochait de lui avoir caché son homosexualité. Elle semblait fâchée qu'il ne se soit pas confié à elle mais concluait son message en lui disant qu'elle trouvait ça « cool » et qu'ils pourraient aller draguer ensemble.

« Qui c'était ? » demanda Camus, lorsque Milo revint dans le salon.

« Ma sœur. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? »

« Rien de bien particulier. Juste avoir de mes nouvelles. » mentit Milo qui ne voulait pas effrayer Camus et lui disant que la planète entière semblait être au courant de leur liaison.

« Tu sais ces photos…. Plus je les regarde, plus je me dis qu'elles ne prouvent rien. Dans une semaine, plus personne n'en parlera. » prédit Milo.

Il se trompait. L'actualité manquait sérieusement de piquant et toutes les conversations ne tardèrent par à tourner autour de leur couple étrange qui semblait être un sujet inépuisable d'inspiration pour les humoristes.

Pas un accident de train, pas un tremblement de terre quelque part dans le monde ne vint détourner l'attention des médias de leurs personnes durant des semaines.

0000000000000000

« Milio ! Téléphone pour toi ! » cria sa mère depuis sa cuisine.

« Qui c'est ? » demanda-t-il, rechignant à se lever du fauteuil dans lequel il était avachi.

« Un journaliste. »

Le cœur du jeune joueur se mit à battre plus vite. Etait-ce Camus qui se présentait en cette qualité ? L'éloignement le rendait morose mais tenter de se voir, même en cachette était devenu ingérable pour eux, peu aguerris aux méthodes qui permettaient aux stars d'échapper aux paparazzis. Il était donc rentré chez ses parents. Sa mère ne lui avait posé aucune question, faisant comme si elle n'était au courant de rien.

« Allo ? » fit-il, espérant entendre la voix aimée.

« Bonjour Emilio. Je suis Albert Rick, du Magazine _Olé_. Je voulais vous proposer une interview et un reportage. »

« Sur le rugby ? »

« Pas vraiment. Notre magazine s'intéresse davantage à qui vous êtes, à votre personnalité. Je voudrais montrer que malgré tous vos exploits sportifs, vous êtes quelqu'un comme tout le monde, à qui les jeunes peuvent s'identifier…. »

Milo ne comprenait pas trop où l'homme voulait en venir et devenu plus méfiant qu'il ne l'était un mois auparavant, il chercha à avoir des précisions.

« Ah bon ? Et de quoi vous voulez parler, exactement ? »

« De votre entourage, par exemple…. »

Milo eut un petit sourire moqueur. Il commençait mieux à saisir l'intérêt de l'homme pour sa 'personnalité'.

« Vous voulez parler de ma vie privée, c'est ça ? »

« On peut aborder le sujet… » admit l'homme.

« Je n'ai rien à dire là-dessus. Je n'aime pas les journaux à potins. »

« Attendez ! Ne raccrochez pas ! Nous nous sommes mal compris. Vous vous trompez ! Nous ne sommes pas des rapporteurs de ragots comme certains de nos concurrents. Notre but, c'est uniquement que le lecteur soit content et le sujet de l'article aussi. Je sens à votre ton que vous avez été affecté par certaines rumeurs. Pourquoi ne pas les démentir dans notre journal ? Je vous en donne justement l'occasion. »

« Démentir ? Ca serait revenir sur le sujet et je n'y tiens pas… »

« Je vous parlais d'un reportage. Plus que des dénégations maladroites, je vous propose de faire mentir les faits. »

« Hein ? »

« Nous pourrions faire quelques photos de vous avec une jeune actrice débutante lors d'une balade en bateau romantique, par exemple. Ca vous permettrait de faire taire toutes ces rumeurs gênantes à votre sujet. »

« Quoi ? Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout ! Je ne veux pas tricher en faisant croire que je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Pas question ! »

« Comme vous voudrez. Je vous ai laissé cette chance de collaborer avec nous. Si vous ne la saisissez pas, tant pis pour vous ! »

Milo raccrocha le téléphone, encore plus furieux qu'auparavant. Pourquoi sa vie intime intéressait-elle soudain tant de gens ?

000000000000000000

Il s'était décidé à accepter l'invitation de Sacha. Peut-être pour faire croire aux autres que rien n'avait changé dans sa vie au cas où un paparazzi aurait décidé de le suivre à nouveau mais aussi parce qu'il avait besoin de se changer les idées.

Il avait donc retrouvé dans ce café chic et à la mode, quatre amis en plus de Sacha. La plupart se voulaient artistes et tous étaient homosexuels. Les regards légèrement moqueurs qu'il lui adressèrent en le saluant ne lui échappèrent pas et après un quart d'heure à parler de tout et de rien, la conversation dévia inévitablement sur le sujet 'Milo'.

« Tu vois toujours ton gigolo ? » lui demanda l'une de ses connaissances.

« Quel gigolo ? » demanda Camus, peu aimable, feignant de ne pas comprendre.

« Tu sais bien, tous les journaux en parlent. Ton rugbyman. »

« Ce n'est pas un gigolo. » objecta l'écrivain.

« Allons, me dis pas que tu es avec lui pour autre chose que son physique ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! »

Dans leur milieu, tout sportif était considéré comme forcément stupide et il ne faisait nul doute, à leurs yeux, que Milo ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Sacha, trop heureux de médire sur son remplaçant, ne manqua pas l'occasion de noircir le tableau.

« Vous n'avez pas lu cette interview dans Match ? Il dit que lire lui fait mal à la tête ! Ha ha ha ! »

Camus serra les dents.

« Mais peut-être qu'en fin de compte, c'est toi qu'il paie pour coucher avec lui, Camus. Il paraît qu'il gagne des millions avec tous les contrats publicitaires qu'il a signés. »

« Je ne savais pas que courir en short pouvait rapporter autant ! »

Voyant la question de l'argent mise aussi vite sur le tapis, Camus eut un petit sourire ironique et chercha dans sa tête une vanne à leur adresser. Plus que son manque de culture, il se rendait compte qu'ils reprochaient en fait à Milo de mieux gagner sa vie qu'eux alors qu'ils se sentaient intellectuellement supérieurs à lui.

« Je croyais qu'il était vulgaire de parler de fric. » lâcha-t-il. « Vous êtes finalement plutôt bassement matérialistes…. »

L'un des quatre hommes éclata de rire.

« Que veux-tu ! J'ai les goûts d'un prince et le revenu d'une secrétaire. L'intelligence et le génie artistique ne paient malheureusement plus…. »

« Finalement, c'est toi qui as raison…. Tu te trouves un mec tout à fait baisable et plein aux as…. »

« Il te fait des cadeaux, Camus ? » demanda Sacha, espiègle.

« Ca te regarde ? »

« Dans son interview, il déclarait aussi qu'avec l'argent qu'il avait gagné, il avait payé une partie de la maison de ses parents et qu'il finançait les études de coiffure d'une de ses sœurs. » continua le sculpteur, jamais avide de médisances concernant Milo.

« De coiffure ? Ha ha ha ! C'est des études ça ? »

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et Camus, trouvant que la plaisanterie avait assez duré, se leva.

« Vous ne comprenez rien ! » lâcha-t-il en les fusillant du regard avant de les laisser en plan.

Ca lui faisait mal qu'ils ne jugent Milo que sur ses défauts alors qu'il avait tant de qualités bien plus essentielles. Et puis Milo n'était pas un abruti. Etait-il inconcevable pour eux qu'il en soit amoureux ? S'était-il trompé ?

000000000000000

Camus balança la liasse d'enveloppe sur la table de son salon. Comme d'habitude depuis des semaines, en plus des factures, son courrier était essentiellement composé de lettres d'insultes. La plupart émanaient de filles amoureuses de Milo, de supporters lui reprochant d'avoir perverti leur idole ou même d'homos jaloux. Parfois, il les lisait, s'amusant du style et du vocabulaire limité mais à d'autres moments, les injures lui étaient insupportables.

Et ce jour-là, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur de prendre ça à la dérision. Il venait de se faire surprendre par le flash d'un appareil photo alors qu'il se rendait tout simplement à la poste.

Seule consolation, le cliché volé n'aurait aucune valeur. Il n'y avait rien de compromettant ni d'intéressant à poster sa feuille d'impôt. Mais il avait la désagréable impression que tous ces gens faisaient intrusion dans sa vie. Et il s'en voulait de s'être laissé surprendre.

Il se sentait las et la migraine le gagnait comme trop souvent ces dernières semaines.

Il ouvrit le robinet de sa cuisine et remplit un verre d'eau dans lequel il fit fondre un cachet d'aspirine.

Il s'assit ensuite à son bureau mais l'inspiration pour son prochain roman ne venait toujours pas.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retrouver sa tranquillité d'avant.

0000000000000000000

Il s'était quasiment assoupi sur son bureau, la tête posée sur son bras lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone le fit sursauter.

« Allo ? » fit-il d'une voix endormie.

« C'est moi. C'est Milo. »

« C'était quoi ce cliquetis sur la ligne ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hein ? Quoi ? »

Camus sourit, se moquant de lui-même, se rendant compte qu'il commençait à devenir complètement parano.

« Ce n'est rien. Tu as vu que ce journal _Olé_, prétend que de tu as confirmé notre liaison à un de leur journaliste ? »

« Grrr ! Je me suis fait piéger par cet Albert je-ne-sais-quoi ! Mais peu importe. Camus, j'ai un plan pour qu'on puisse se voir ce week-end ! » fit Milo, plein d'enthousiasme.

Camus le laissa le lui exposer, enroulant ses mèches auburn autour de son doigt. Le projet de Milo lui paraissait bien trop compliqué et il ne l'écouta bientôt plus.

« Laisse tomber tout ça… »

« Comment ? »

« Je suis fatigué et plus j'y réfléchis, plus je me dis que de toute façon notre histoire ne mènera à rien. »

La voix de Milo se fit plus inquiète.

« Comment tu peux dire ça ? Camus… ! »

« Laisse tomber ce week-end, Milo. Je ne viendrais pas. »

« Camus ! Attends ! Quand est-ce qu'on se revoit alors ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Plus tard. »

Il raccrocha. Son mal de tête devenait insupportable. Il entendait résonner quelque chose de semblable au bruit des sabots claquant sur le sol d'un cheval lancé au galop dans son crâne.

Il regarda dans son armoire de salle de bain. Il n'avait plus d'aspirine.

Il s'allongea sur son canapé, posant une main sur son front. Il essaya de ne plus penser à rien.

La douleur devenait intolérable, comme si son crâne allait exploser. Mais son cœur, dans sa poitrine, battait douloureusement, lui faisant plus mal encore.

_Merci beaucoup pour vos comms ! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Amour d'octobre**

**Chapitre 7**

Avachi dans son canapé, la mine sombre et les traits tirés, Camus jonglait entre la télécommande et son paquet de chips éventré, ne se souciant pas d'en répandre sur son parquet.

Assommé par les médicaments anti-migraine qu'il prenait par paire, il n'était pas sorti de chez lui depuis plusieurs jours. Milo s'était lassé de l'appeler pour le supplier de le voir et il vivait ce renoncement comme un abandon. Certes, il avait tout fait pour. Il s'était montré plutôt désagréable avec le jeune joueur et avait refusé tous ses rendez-vous mais cette rupture qui se profilait à l'horizon le déprimait fortement. Ca le confortait dans son idée que les histoires d'amour finissaient toujours mal et ne valaient donc pas la peine d'être vécues, à moins d'être maso.

Il avait toujours su que cette fin était inéluctable. Il aurait mieux fait d'écouter sa raison plutôt que sa libido.

Il bailla profondément devant un débat politique sans intérêt et se résolut à changer de chaîne. Il tomba sur l'émission de De Gaste. Il décida de se réjouir du spectacle de ces invités assez stupides pour venir dans cette émission qui allaient subir les questions indiscrètes et les vannes moqueuses de l'animateur. Il réussit à s'amuser quelques minutes de l'embarras d'une ex-Miss France plutôt coincée et de la stupidité d'un rappeur qui militait maladroitement pour la protection des espèces animales menacées.

Il parvint même à esquisser un léger sourire lorsque l'invité suivant fut annoncé.

Une femme outrageusement maquillée et aux cheveux d'une éclatante couleur abricot fit son entrée dans une robe fourreau à paillettes. Camus ne la connaissait pas personnellement mais les rumeurs sur ses frasques à répétition et ses excentricités quotidiennes faisaient souvent le tour de la capitale et il se doutait qu'elle ne faillirait pas à sa réputation devant des millions de téléspectateurs.

Ne s'était-elle pas baignée un jour entièrement nue devant un parterre de touristes ébahis dans un des bassins du jardin du Luxembourg ?

Cependant, elle était connue avant tout pour être la propriétaire avisée d'un club branché de la côte d'azur, un établissement très select et très chic qui proposait, entre-autre, à ses clients fortunés de prendre des bains de champagne dans ses jacuzzi de marbre.

Sa venue sur le plateau de l'émission promettait d'être distrayante et déjà De Gaste commençait l'interview en l'interrogeant sur sa vie sentimentale.

« Alors Miss Tea, je suis dans tous mes états ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai appris la semaine dernière ? » demanda De Gaste, posant ses fiches devant lui.

« Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu as appris ? » répéta la femme, minaudant.

« Avec ton garde du corps, c'est fini ? »

Elle fit oui de la tête, un sourire faussement timide sur les lèvres et le présentateur enchaîna.

« La dernière fois que tu es venue dans mon émission, tu m'avais pourtant dit que c'était le grand amour ! Que s'est-il passé avec Remy ? »

« Tremy. » le corrigea-t-elle, feignant d'être affectée mais ravie dans le fond de parler immédiatement de son sujet de conversation préférée : elle-même.

« Tu sais que rien ne ce que tu diras ne sortira d'ici. Tu connais ma discrétion. » fit l'animateur, rigolard, lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête dans un geste étudié, certainement répété maintes fois devant son miroir, jouant les ingénues.

« Je me suis rendu-compte que ce n'était pas celui qu'il me fallait. Il était trop possessif, j'ai pas supporté. »

« Entre-nous, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouvais ? Non, mais vraiment ! » insista l'animateur « Je peux te le dire maintenant, tu mérites mieux. C'était pas une flèche ce type. »

Camus compatit une demi-seconde au malheur de cet homme qui venait de se faire traiter de demeuré devant une bonne partie de la France mais déjà De Gaste, séducteur, enchaînait :

« Donc, tu es célibataire en ce moment, Miss Tea. »

« Ca a l'air de te réjouir. Ce n'est pas gentil pour moi… »

« J'avoue, je trouvais ça triste de t'imaginer casée. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu es intéressé ? Je croyais que tu étais marié et fidèle ? Moi je cherche le Prince charmant, pas une aventure sans lendemain. » fit la jeune femme, prenant une moue boudeuse et repoussant ses cheveux ondulés en arrière pour dévoiler ses épaules à la caméra.

« Ne prends pas cet air triste avec moi. Tu sais bien que je ne souhaite que ton bonheur ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Tiens, si tu es célibataire, tu peux peut-être profiter de l'émission pour lancer un appel. »

« Tu crois ? Ca va marcher ? »

« Tu serais étonnée en apprenant le nombre de couples qui se sont formés grâce à nous. C'est incroyable. »

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna-t-elle naïvement.

« Oui, il y a des tas de gens qui se rencontrent sur notre plateau… tiens, par exemple, Milo Miriakis et Camus Deverseau, on ne peut pas savoir ce que nous réserve l'avenir ! »

Le public se mit à ricaner et Camus, plus du tout souriant pour le coup, appuya avec force sur le bouton de sa télécommande pour éteindre son poste avant d'envoyer balader l'objet sur le parquet de son salon.

La coque de plastique explosa sous le choc et les deux piles ainsi libérées roulèrent sur le sol dans un bruit lourd et désagréable avant qu'un mur ne vienne stopper leur course.

Camus se prit la tête entre les mains, partagé entre colère et envie de pleurer.

000000000000000

La semaine avait été difficile pour Milo. Boudé par ses coéquipiers, parfois hué par les supporters, il n'avait même pas pu chercher un peu de réconfort auprès de Camus. Comme celui-ci semblait le fuir et qu'il n'avait pas envie d'avoir l'air de le harceler, il s'était décidé à ne plus l'appeler durant quelques temps, comme l'écrivain semblait le souhaiter, lui laissant du temps pour réfléchir et faire le point. Mais cette absence lui semblait infiniment cruelle.

Pour éviter de trop penser aux premiers problèmes conjugaux de sa vie, il s'était réfugié dans l'entraînement, se promettant de faire payer à Brad Hammant lors du prochain tournoi, les mots délicats que le capitaine anglais avait eus dans un tabloïd, déclarant que l'équipe de France ne lui faisait pas peur parce que « Le seul qui jouait bien dans cette équipe n'était pas vraiment un homme ».

Persuadé que s'il brillait dans les matchs à venir on le laisserait enfin tranquille et que ses performances sportives éclipseraient les rumeurs sur sa vie privée, Milo passait l'essentiel de ses journées sur les terrains, s'épuisant à retrouver sa place de leader dans une équipe où il avait perdu un peu de la confiance de ses coéquipiers.

Le visage fermé et les cheveux encore légèrement mouillés, il sortit des vestiaires après tout le monde comme il commençait à en prendre l'habitude, certains de ses camardes refusant de prendre leurs douches en même temps que lui, de peur certainement qu'il éprouve du plaisir à les mater à poil.

Il n'était plus rare désormais qu'il reçoive un coup de coude dans le visage ou le ventre lorsqu'il tentait de plaquer un de ses équipiers et il n'avait pas essayé de discuter franchement de ce nouveau problème avec quiconque.

Perdu dans des pensées plutôt négatives, il ne remarqua pas la personne qui attendait à la sortie du stade depuis un moment déjà et passa près d'elle sans la voir. Il sursauta quand il se sentit saisi par le bras et se dégagea d'un geste brusque.

«Eh ! Bonjour, quand même ! »

Il fut stupéfait en reconnaissant l'homme dont il n'avait su apprécier tout le talent artistique quelques semaines auparavant, lors de son exposition.

« Sacha ! »

L'homme eut un large sourire, dévoilant une superbe dentition.

« Heureux de voir que tu me reconnais ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je voulais te parler. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que nous ayons grand chose à nous dire. »

Le sculpteur soupira avant de s'adresser à lui comme il l'aurait fait s'il avait été un enfant, l'air légèrement ironique.

« Comment peux-tu le savoir avant même d'avoir entendu ce que j'ai à te dire ? »

Milo se renfrogna mais décida d'admettre que l'homme n'avait pas tort.

« C'est long ? » questionna-t-il.

« Tu es pressé ! » demanda Sacha d'un ton qui sonnait plus comme un reproche que comme une interrogation.

Milo était quelqu'un de conciliant et malgré sa mauvaise humeur passagère ainsi que l'aversion et la méfiance qu'il concevait à l'égard de l'ex de Camus, il céda et l'accompagna jusqu'à un petit salon de thé proche du stade.

Ils s'installèrent à une table un peu à l'écart et les clientes, plutôt âgées, ne leur accordèrent que peu d'attention.

« Alors ? » interrogea Milo, impatient, lorsqu'ils eurent commandé « Qu'est-ce que tu avais à me dire ? »

Il tapota l'extrémité de sa cuillère sur le rebord de la table dans un geste de légère exaspération et avant de lui répondre, Sacha lui jeta un regard réprobateur, ayant l'air de le trouvé fort mal élevé.

« Je voulais te parler de Camus et t'aider à te réconcilier avec lui puisque vous ne vous voyez apparemment plus. »

« Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? » demanda le joueur, dubitatif.

« Camus est un ami et je n'aime pas lui voir cet air tristounet. » se justifia Sacha avec un grand sourire forcé qui semblait contredire ses paroles. Mais Milo ne mit pas en doute sa bonne foi.

« D'accord, je vais aller le voir, alors. »

« Hm… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Sans compter tous ces paparazzis qui rodent… »

« Où ça ? » fit le joueur, regardant tout autour de lui, s'attendant presque à voir crépiter les flashs des appareils photo tout autour de lui.

Sacha sourit de nouveau et de façon plus naturelle devant sa réaction.

« Et si tu lui écrivais une jolie lettre, je la lui ferai passer. » suggéra-t-il en se penchant légèrement vers le sportif.

« Euh… »

« Si, c'est une excellente idée ! Si tu tentes de le voir, il peut te claquer la porte au nez, si tu lui téléphone, il risque de raccrocher sans t'écouter et tu ne vas tout de même pas tenter de te réconcilier avec lui par SMS ! Une lettre, c'est très bien. Même s'il met un peu de temps avant de la lire, il le fera à un moment ou à un autre. »

« D'accord, je vais y réfléchir… » approuva l'athlète.

« Ce n'est pas prudent que je te rencontre à nouveau. On pourrait faire le rapprochement. »

« Tu crois que je suis surveillé à ce point ? »

« Tu n'imagines pas ! Même Julian Solo n'a pas autant de journalistes aux trousses. » exagéra Sacha, jouant avec sa crédulité. « Tu as une feuille ? Fais cette lettre tout de suite ! Plus tôt vous vous réconcilierez, mieux ça sera, non ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai. » admit Milo, enthousiaste à cette perspective.

Sacha lui tendit un élégant stylo noir et appela la serveuse pour lui demander une feuille blanche qu'elle lui apporta avec empressement.

« Tu sais quoi dire ? »

« Oui, c'est bon ! » confirma le rugbyman en commençant aussitôt à écrire avec application, mettant tout son cœur à l'ouvrage.

Sacha le regarda faire avec un sourire moqueur, dégustant son thé par petites gorgées.

Milo ne tarda pas à en terminer tellement ses sentiments et ce qu'il voulait dire à Camus étaient évidents pour lui.

L'artiste jeta un œil sur la lettre et sourit à nouveau en disant :

« C'est parfait ! Je vais passer à l'endroit où il travaille et je la lui donnerai. »

Les deux hommes se levèrent pour partir.

« Merci ! » fit Milo, avec chaleur et sincérité, en lui serrant la main pour lui dire au revoir.

0000000000000000000000

Camus, les yeux cernés et le teint plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, menait depuis quelques minutes déjà un combat muet contre Sacha, qui se tenait devant lui, appuyé sur son bureau avec un grand sourire.

Il leva avec peine les yeux de la feuille de papier que venait de lui remettre l'homme pour le regarder dans les yeux, ne se décidant néanmoins pas à déplier la lettre en présence de Sacha. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir quitter les lieux, tenant visiblement à assister en personne à son petit triomphe de la journée.

Camus était le plus déterminé et le Sculpteur ne résista pas plus longtemps à la tentation de lui donner un avant goût de la tragédie que l'écrivain pressentait de toute façon.

« C'est d'une telle naïveté ! On dirait qu'il a 7 ans. C'est mignon, non ? »

Camus ne répondit pas mais lui adressa un regard noir. Sacha s'avoua enfin vaincu et sortit de la pièce avec une démarche assurée.

L'écrivain attendit qu'il ait complètement disparu pour ouvrir la lettre et c'est avec un certain empressement qu'il se jeta dans la lecture des premières lignes.

Il ne tarda pas à se sentir accablé. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la feuille tandis qu'il luttait désespérément contre les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

L'une d'elle roula sur sa joue pour venir s'écraser sur le papier, se mêlant avec l'encre pour dessiner une forme étrange.

Ses épaules se mirent à trembler tandis qu'il ne cherchait plus à lutter et se laissait aller à sangloter.

Pour l'homme de lettres qu'il était, il n'y avait peut-être pas plus consternant que de découvrir que la personne qu'il aimait était incapable d'écrire dans un français correct.

000000000000000000000000

Milo tournait en rond chez lui sans pouvoir occuper son esprit à autre chose qu'à guetter la sonnerie du téléphone. Il vérifia pour la quatrième fois que celui-ci était correctement posé sur son support et fixa l'écran de son portable en faisant des prières muettes.

Une fois de plus, il s'interrogea. Sacha avait-il donné la lettre à Camus comme il le lui avait promis ? Il n'avait pas nouvelle et ça le démangeait de plus en plus d'appeler l'artiste pour le questionner. Cela faisait déjà quatre jours qu'il l'avait rencontré à la sortie de son entraînement. Si l'homme avait tenu parole, alors pourquoi Camus ne cherchait-il pas à le joindre ?

Il envisagea à nouveau mille raisons mais aucune ne parvint à le satisfaire complètement.

Il s'apprêtait à appeler son opérateur téléphonique pour lui demander de vérifier que sa ligne n'était pas en dérangement lorsque la sonnerie tant attendue se fit entendre.

Le cœur de Milo se mit à battre plus vite et il sentit sa main trembler légèrement lorsqu'il s'empara du combiné.

« Allo ? »

« Mr Miriakis ? Ici, Wolfgang Sorrente de la société Marina & fils. »

« Hein ? Quoi ? » fit simplement Milo, surpris, qui espérait entendre la voix de Camus au bout du fil et était trop déçu pour pouvoir dire autre chose.

« Nous sommes spécialisés dans le conseil en image. »

« Non, je ne veux rien acheter ! » protesta le sportif, pressé de raccrocher.

« Nous voulons vous proposer de travailler avec nous. »

« Je ne suis pas intéressé. »

« Vous avez tort. Les gains pour vous pourraient être très conséquents. »

« Certainement, mais c'est non. N'insistez pas ! »

Le ton de l'homme changea rapidement devant la détermination de Milo.

« Idiot ! Tu es fini dans le sport. Avec cette image de gay, plus personne ne te proposera de contrat en rapport avec cette activité ? Tu m'entends ? Il faut en profiter pendant qu'il est encore temps ! »

Milo se retint de l'insulter et raccrocha sans lui laisser la possibilité d'en dire plus. Il haussa les épaules, tentant de se convaincre que les paroles de l'homme étaient sans fondement et prononcées sous le coup du dépit. Il parvint assez bien à s'en convaincre, étant plutôt optimiste de nature et de toute façon décidé à se battre pour continuer à faire ce qui lui plaisait.

Sa colère se reporta à nouveau sur Sacha. L'homme était fourbe et il était probable qu'il n'ait jamais remis cette lettre à Camus. Il avait certainement eu tort de lui faire confiance mais si le sculpteur comptait s'en tirer comme ça, il rêvait.

Il se persuada qu'il ferait mieux de le voir pour lui en toucher deux mots au lieu de ruminer chez lui.

Comme il était plutôt un homme d'action, il sortit son annuaire et entreprit de chercher l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone de la galerie dans laquelle Sacha sévissait habituellement.

A suivre…..


	8. Chapter 8

**AMOUR D'OCTOBRE**

**Chapitre 8**

Lorsque Milo poussa les portes en verre de la galerie d'art, Sacha, l'air hautain et les mains dans les poches s'y trouvait déjà, supervisant visiblement le déplacement d'une de ses œuvres, distribuant les ordres d'un ton méprisant sans que l'idée d'aider ses employés ne semble l'effleurer.

« Un peu plus sur la gauche…. Non, à gauche j'ai dit ! Attention ! Vous ne la tenez pas droite ! Mais non, j'ai dit à gauche, pas à droite ! »

Milo le saisit par le bras et Sacha, qui ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, sursauta, lâchant un petit cri de surprise.

« Ah ! C'est toi ! » fit-il, retrouvant un semblant de sourire en reconnaissant le rugbyman malgré la casquette qu'il portait qui dissimulait ses cheveux blonds.

« J'ai à te parler. » annonça Milo, l'air peu commode.

Sacha prit un air arrogant et s'éloigna d'un pas.

« J'aurais bien aimé mais… vois-tu, je suis occupé. Vois avec ma secrétaire pour prendre rendez-vous à un autre moment. »

« Ca ne prendra pas longtemps. Je veux te parler. Tout de suite. » exigea Milo.

Le sculpteur se retourna vers lui, prêt à le rembarrer sans trop de ménagement mais il resta muet devant le regard déterminé du jeune sportif. Il se ravisa.

« Bon, on fait une pause ! » cria-t-il aux déménageurs, faisant de grands mouvements avec les bras. « De toute façon, vous faites n'importe quoi ! »

Les deux hommes en bleu de travail échangèrent des regards circonspects avant de poser l'œuvre avec précaution. Ils s'éloignèrent respectueusement pour laisser le nouveau venu discuter tranquillement avec l'artiste. L'un des deux alluma une cigarette et en proposa une à l'autre.

« Non mais quels crétins, je te jure ! Ils déplacent mes œuvres comme des sacs de charbon ! Ils n'ont aucune idée de ce que ça vaut ! » fit Sacha les regardant faire en fronçant les sourcils. Puis il se tourna vers le sportif et son visage changea du tout au tout. « Alors ? Tu voulais ? »

« Tu as donné la lettre à Camus ? » demanda Milo, sans sourire.

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas de nouvelles ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande ! Tu lui as donné oui ou non ? Tu t'es moqué de moi en disant que tu le ferais ? Réponds ! »

« Oui, je la lui ai remise. Tu ne me crois pas ? J'aurais dû lui faire signer un accusé de réception ? » ironisa le sculpteur.

« Pourquoi il ne m'a pas contacté, alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » accusa Milo, avançant d'un pas, ce qui fit reculer son vis-à-vis.

« Moi ? Rien du tout ! » se défendit Sacha, prenant un air de profonde innocence « Peut-être que ta lettre ne l'a pas convaincu… Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? C'était déjà assez généreux de ma part de vouloir vous aider. Et voilà ! Quand on veut se montrer sympa avec les autres… On n'en fait jamais assez ! »

Milo baissa la tête, s'interrogeant. Si Sacha avait bien remis la lettre à Camus comme il l'affirmait alors pourquoi ? Que devait-il faire ?

« Tu n'ignores pas à quel point Camus est compliqué ! » poursuivit Sacha, le voyant cogiter. « On ne sait jamais comment il va prendre les choses. Et puis, arrête de te morfondre ! Tu en es toujours à lui courir après ? »

« Mais moi je l'aime ! » se justifia l'athlète.

Sacha éclata de rire.

« C'est bien une conception hétéro, ça ! Il t'a sûrement déjà remplacé à l'heure qu'il est. Il est comme ça… »

Milo serra les dents.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! »

Le sculpteur, toujours souriant, lui adressa un clin d'œil.

« Je le connais bien, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Camus, on le siffle et il s'allonge… »

Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de Milo et il fut donc surpris quand celui-ci le saisit par le col de son élégante chemise et le plaqua brutalement contre le mur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Tu t'es bien foutu de moi en disant vouloir m'aider ! »

Sacha était en mauvaise posture mais il ne put pourtant s'empêcher de fanfaronner.

« Et oui, Camus a été mon amant. Il ne t'a pas dit ? Remarque, il en a vu tellement passer, il ne s'en souvient peut-être plus… Tu n'étais qu'une passade, pourquoi tu ne te fais pas une raison ? En plus, après la lettre à l'orthographe déplorable que tu lui as faite, à ta place, je ne nourrirais plus trop d'espoirs… »

Milo lui adressa un regard meurtrier et Sacha regretta immédiatement d'être allé aussi loin.

Mais le sourire tordu qui se formait sur le visage du sportif le rassura. A tort.

L'homme le lâcha et Sacha porta les mains à son col pour le réarranger. Il n'en eut pas le temps.

Avant même d'avoir pu réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer, il reçut un coup de poing en plein visage. Son nez lui parut exploser sous le choc et lorsqu'il le toucha du bout des doigts, il regarda avec effarement ses phalanges poisseuses de sang.

Milo le regarda à nouveau sévèrement.

« Je comprends, maintenant… Te mêle plus de nos affaires, compris ?» fit l'homme d'un ton calme mais plein de menace avant de tourner les talons.

Sacha sourit ironiquement, essuyant le sang de son nez avec un élégant mouchoir. Il rejeta la tête en arrière pour tenter de stopper l'hémorragie.

« Après tout, je l'ai bien cherché…. » fit-il, philosophe.

Mais comme il entendait l'un des employés ricaner, il s'énerva de nouveau, décidé à leur faire payer sa frustration :

« Remettez-vous au travail bande de fainéants ! Je ne vous paie pas pour vous raconter des blagues ! »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le moral remonté par sa petite altercation avec Sacha et sa casquette toujours vissée sur la tête, Milo s'engouffra dans le hall de l'immeuble où vivait Camus. Il salua poliment le facteur en train de déposer le courier. Le visage de l'homme s'éclaira en le reconnaissant et le joueur se renfrogna. S'il voulait rester discret, c'était raté ! Mais sa mauvaise humeur ne fut que de courte durée lorsqu'il aperçut dans les mains de l'employé des postes une grande enveloppe beige avec le nom de Camus. Milo prit son sourire le plus charmant pour aborder l'homme.

« Tu es bien Milo ? » le devança celui-ci, apparemment ravi. « On m'avait dit qu'en bossant dans ces quartiers, je rencontrerai des célébrités, mais je n'ai encore jamais croisé personne. Remarque, les chanteurs, les actrices, c'est pas mon truc ! Je pourrais avoir un autographe pour mon neveu ? Il adore le rugby, il joue chez les poussins. »

« Bien sûr. Tu as un stylo ? »

Milo se plia de bonne grâce à l'exercice et toujours avec son plus beau sourire, proposa :

« Je monte voir un ami, je peux déposer cette enveloppe au passage, ça t'évitera de le faire. »

Il inspirait d'ordinaire confiance aux gens et l'autographe avait de toute façon annihilé toute méfiance chez le facteur. Il accepta sans aucune réticence et donna l'enveloppe au champion.

« Bonne chance pour ton prochain match ! » le salua l'homme, lui tenant la porte pour qu'il entre.

Milo gravit les marches deux à deux, se félicitant de sa manœuvre. Grâce à cette rencontre inopinée, il pourrait au moins parvenir jusqu'au pallier de Camus. L'écrivain serait obligé de l'écouter, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes.

Le sportif sonna et déguisa légèrement sa voix.

« C'est le facteur ! J'ai un courrier qui n'entre pas dans votre boîte. »

Comme il n'obtenait aucune réponse, il redouta une demi-seconde que Camus ne soit pas chez lui mais après quelques instants, il entendit un bruit de clé et la porte finit par s'entrebâiller.

Il n'hésita plus et ne laissant pas Camus se remettre de sa surprise, força le passage pour entrer dans l'appartement. Il ôta sa casquette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda l'écrivain, visiblement mécontent une fois qu'il l'eut reconnu.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu ? Tu t'en fous de moi, c'est ça ? Depuis le début ? » accusa le joueur, criant presque.

« Non. Milo, écoute…. »

Mais Milo n'était pas disposé à l'entendre.

« Je t'aime ! Est-ce que tout ce que peuvent dire les autres compte plus que ça ? C'est toi qui m'a entraîné là-dedans, c'est la première fois que ça me fait ça ! »

« Milo, je ne me suis pas moqué de toi, tu le sais. Je ne t'ai jamais menti. Mais… »

« Tu me laisses comme ça ? Tu me jettes après m'avoir utilisé ? Avant de te rencontrer, j'avais une vie tranquille. Mes camarades ne veulent plus me voir, tout le monde se moque de moi, mais ça, je m'en fiche. J'étais prêt à braver tout ça pour toi. Car ce n'est rien comparé à mon mal au cœur. Tu trouves que je suis un imbécile parce que je n'ai pas fait d'études ? Je lirais tous les livres que tu voudras. Tu crois que Sacha vaut mieux que moi car il sait bien parler ? C'est ça qui te plait alors qu'il ne cesse de te faire du mal ? »

Camus ne trouva rien à répondre à ces derniers arguments. Il baissa la tête.

Milo avait raison. C'était lui l'imbécile. Malgré toute sa culture ou les livres qu'il avait pu lire, il était aveugle. Il lui avait fallu des années pour comprendre ce que Milo avait réalisé en quelques secondes.

Avec le jeune athlète, il se sentait juste bien, sans effort particulier à fournir. Est-ce que quelques fautes dans une lettre pleine de sincérité comptait plus que ça ? Après tout, lui-même était nul en matière de rugby et Milo, pour qui cela devait être important, ne lui en avait jamais fait le reproche…

« Je t'aime Camus. » répéta Milo, plus doucement, se rapprochant de lui. « Tu ne peux pas me laisser tomber après tout ce que tu m'as fait découvrir. »

Tout semblait se liguer contre eux, contre leur amour : leurs milieux respectifs, leur entourage, leur mode de vie… et Camus ne donnait pas cher de leur futur ensemble mais il ne résista pas lorsque le champion passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de l'enlacer pour l'embrasser.

« Je ne sais pas si je serai assez fort pour faire face à tout ça… » murmura Camus lorsque Milo détacha ses lèvres des siennes.

« On verra bien. Tu te poses trop de questions ! Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est qu'on soit à nouveau ensemble maintenant. Dis, tu veux toujours de moi ?

Camus sourit sans répondre. Comment résister à ces beaux yeux bleus suppliants ? Après les semaines de dépression qu'il venait de vivre, se retrouver dans les bras de son champion était trop tentant. Milo avait raison une fois de plus. Même si le monde devait s'effondrer autour d'eux ensuite, ils avaient quelques heures de pur bonheur devant eux. Et c'était la seule chose qui devait compter pour le moment.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Camus était à moitié assoupi lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit, troublant le silence paisible de sa chambre. Machinalement, il tendit la main vers sa table de nuit pour saisir à tâtons son mobile.

« Allo ? »

« Alors ? Tu t'es réconcilié avec Emilio ? » demanda de but en blanc son interlocuteur.

« Sacha ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore… »

« Alors c'est oui ? …. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Tu n'as jamais eu de volonté. Mais ça me soulage, j'étais inquiet pour toi, figure-toi. »

« C'est aimable de ta part même si je n'en crois rien. »

« Toujours ton éternelle méfiance…. Mais rappelle-toi, je suis avant tout fan de l'écrivain. J'avais peur que tu ne connaisses une période où l'écriture ne te motive plus. Comme après notre rupture. Je m'en suis tellement voulu ! »

« … »

« Remarque, si tu es en panne d'inspiration, tu pourras toujours raconter ton histoire avec Emilio. Ca ferait sûrement un excellent scénario pour Bollywood ! Et d'ailleurs… »

Camus cherchait quelque chose à répliquer mais avant qu'il n'ait pu trouver, un bras musclé lui arracha le téléphone des mains.

« Au revoir Sacha ! Ne nous appelle plus !» fit Milo dans l'appareil avant de raccrocher et de se laisser retomber sur l'oreiller sous le regard amusé de l'écrivain.

Il attira Camus à lui et caressa doucement ses cheveux.

« Change de numéro ! Je ne veux plus qu'il t'appelle ! J'aime pas ce type ! »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Contrairement à ce qu 'on lui avait prédit et malgré les rumeurs persistantes sur son homosexualité, la valeur médiatique de Milo n'avait pas chuté, bien au contraire. Il venait d'ailleurs d'être contacté par deux marques de vêtements prestigieuses pour jouer dans des spots télé.

Milo avait accepté. Pas tellement pour l'argent, il en avait sur son compte en banque au-delà de ce qu'il aurait jamais pu espérer, lui qui était issu d'une famille modeste ; mais serviable comme il était, il avait du mal à dire non aux sollicitations dont il faisait l'objet. Tout en occupant les couvertures des magazines, il s'entraînait sans relâche, décidé à faire taire les médisances sur sa valeur sportive.

Rendu confiant par ce soudain état de grâce, il ne s'attendait pas à l'annonce que lui fit le sélectionneur de l'équipe de France au détour d'un couloir : il ne serait pas retenu pour le prochain match.

« Comment ? Mais pourquoi ? » s'étonna le champion « Ca fait des semaines que je travaille pour ce match ! »

« Ne le prends pas comme une punition. Et puis, même si c'est la Nouvelle-Zélande, ce n'est qu'un match amical. Je pense que tu as besoin d'un peu de repos et de calme. Tu gardes toute ma confiance, Milo et je veux te voir sur le terrain contre l'Australie. Continue à t'entraîner comme tu le fais. »

« Dommage… J'aurais tellement aimer me mesurer à Laïmi et Okko-soko ! »

« Tu auras d'autres occasions. Prends un peu de recul et tu verras, les tensions dans l'équipe se dissiperont d'elles-mêmes. »

Milo soupira : « Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? »

L'entraîneur sourit sans répondre et prit amicalement le jeune joueur par l'épaule.

« Un dernier conseil : Paris n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour garder ta sérénité. Tu y seras sans arrêt embêté par la presse. Les galas, les pubs, tu auras le temps de faire tout ça quand tu arriveras en fin de carrière. Tu es jeune, tu as un brillant avenir dans le rugby. Ne brûle pas ton énergie inutilement. »

« D'accord. » acquiesça Milo, obéissant. « Je pourrais peut-être rentrer chez mes parents… »

« Excellente idée ! On se revoit de toute façon dans quinze jours. »

Milo, toujours un peu déçu, adressa un signe de la main à l'homme avant de prendre la direction opposée. Restait maintenant à trouver les arguments pour convaincre Camus de l'accompagner. Il devina que ça ne serait pas facile mais ça en valait le coup. Chez lui, avec les siens, il serait dans son élément et plus à son avantage pour reconquérir totalement l'écrivain. Sans compter qu'à Toulouse, Camus serait loin de l'influence néfaste de Sacha Gemini.

A suivre… 


End file.
